Recueil d'OS
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas douée pour les titres ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous en prie, venez donc lire, il y aura de tous les genres, enfin, presque tout, et pas de faute d'orthographe ! (Au moins un truc dont je peux me vanter...) Je vais publier sur des personnages principaux et secondaires, aléatoirement, et il y aura une explication en début de chaque chapitre. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir, à toi, lecteur, qui... Bon, ok, j'arrête avec l'emphase, ça ne me va pas. Bienvenue, j'espère que ce recueil d'OS plaira et, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en serai désolée, mais tant pis. Chacun ses goûts._

 _Disclaimer : Tout à J.-K. Rowling. On le saura, hein ?_

 _Sinon, voici un recueil d'OS, j'en ai déjà écrit deux, le prochain sera humoristique, bien éloigné de la pensée de celui-ci... En fait, je les ai écrit à deux jours d'intervalle, et corrigés en même temps... Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai des idées aussi opposées en tête en même temps... Je dois être un peu fêlée ^^_

 _Bref._

 _Abrégeons : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

C'était un soir de juillet. Le dernier soir du mois de juillet, en fait. Il faisait chaud mais, étrangement, la jeune fille avait froid. Elle portait une robe légère à bretelles d'un blanc si pur qu'il faisait presque paraître sa peau translucide. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient en boucles emmêlées et un peu sales dans son dos, et des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle portait des baskets noires aux pieds, avec une seule chaussette, de couleur violette rayée d'orange, en de vives couleurs fluo. Un collier fait de bouchons de bouteilles était accroché à son cou. Et un petit sac beige en bandoulière complétait le tout, manifestement vieux et usé.

Voilà l'étrange créature qui se présenta à Dudley Dursley qui ouvrit, en cette chaude soirée d'été, à celle qui avait frappé à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Apparemment, elle ne connaissait pas la sonnette.

D'abord surpris par cette apparition fantomatique, accentuée par cette robe trop blanche, Dudley se frotta d'abord les yeux, pensant avoir affaire à une hallucination due à la chaleur. Cependant, la jeune fille aux yeux si grands et si bleus qu'ils semblaient lui manger le visage était bien là, le dévisageant d'une manière plutôt dérangeante.

Après plusieurs instants qui avaient semblé s'étirer à l'infini, un appel se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la maison. Dudley se rappela alors qu'en ouvrant la porte, il avait fait entrer la chaleur et que, certainement, ses parents s'en trouvaient fort incommodés.

Rappelé à la réalité, Dudley se décida à ouvrir la bouche, prêt à interroger la visiteuse, quand celle-ci le coupa dans son élan.

« Vous êtes Dudley Dursley, n'est-ce pas ? »

Étonné d'entendre une voix aussi claire par une soirée aussi chaude qui aurait dû altérer les cordes vocales de n'importe qui, Dudley ne put qu'acquiescer vaguement, la dévisageant toujours. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas cligné des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Stupéfiant.

« J'aurais à vous parler, à vous et à vos parents. Est-ce possible ? »

Pour toute réponse, Dudley s'écarta, l'invitant par son geste à entrer dans la maison isolée de la chaleur, et où il régnait une certaine fraîcheur bienvenue. Seulement, cette fraîcheur ne sembla pas soulager la demoiselle qui, au contraire, frissonna, comme si elle souffrait d'un froid mordant.

Curieux, Dudley ne fit cependant aucune remarque, se disant qu'il aurait bien l'occasion d'en savoir davantage plus tard.

Il la mena au salon, où ses parents se trouvaient assis sur les fauteuils, des bouteilles d'eau en abondance autour d'eux, ainsi que des glaçons presque entièrement fondus dans un seau sur la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Le ton avait été bourru, et la question posée sans aucun tact. Dudley lança un regard réprobateur à son père, mais Vernon l'ignora, regardant la nouvelle venue avec mépris. Pétunia, quant à elle, semblait simplement chercher à échapper à la chaleur.

« Je ne sais pas qui elle est, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait à nous parler. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait poser problème. C'est juste une conversation, non ? »

Vernon grogna, et Pétunia hocha simplement la tête. Dudley invita donc la jeune fille à s'asseoir, puis le fit lui-même lorsqu'elle fut installée.

Après quelques instants où la curiosité se distilla peu à peu parmi les Dursley, la demoiselle se décida enfin à parler.

« Je suis désolée d'être venue comme ça, sans même prévenir. Mais en fait, c'est venu comme ça. J'y pensais depuis quelques temps, mais mon idée n'était pas précise, et puis, je n'avais pas non plus tous les éléments en main.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Pétunia, intriguée.

– Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra après ce soir. Alors, pour cette conversation, il fallait que je prenne tout ce que je pouvais, pour que vous puissiez tout savoir. Je pense que vous méritez de comprendre ce qui est arrivé.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Dudley, s'impatientant de ces énigmes. Et puis, qui êtes-vous ?

– Oh, désolée. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Et je suis une amie de Harry Potter. »

À ces mots, Vernon devint rouge de rage, tandis que Pétunia blêmissait. Dudley, lui, n'était finalement pas si surpris que cela.

« Partez de ma maison, sale monstre ! rugit Vernon. »

Mais un regard noir de son fils le fit se rasseoir. Du reste, Luna ne sembla pas touchée par ces mots. Elle semblait détachée, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Luna parla alors.

« Vous savez, j'ai connu Harry lors de ma quatrième année, il était lui-même en cinquième année. J'avais donc quatorze ans, et lui quinze. L'année précédente, l'homme qui avait tué les parents de Harry avait réussi à revenir à la vie. Il a tué un ami de Harry devant lui. Enfin, un de ses serviteurs l'a tué, mais c'est pareil. Il s'appelait Cédric Diggory, et c'était un garçon très gentil, même si je ne le connaissais pas. »

Luna s'interrompit un instant, et sortit de son sac un vieux journal, jauni par le temps, où l'on voyait une photo animée d'un beau jeune homme souriant à l'objectif. Le gros titre en-dessous était clair : « Mort de l'un des participants au tournois des Trois Sorciers : Cédric Diggory. »

« Harry était très seul, cette année-là. Presque personne ne voulait croire au retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Moi, je le croyais, et mon père aussi. Avec Harry, on se retrouvait dans la forêt pour donner à manger aux Sombrals. Ce sont des créatures magiques. Seules les personnes ayant vu la mort peuvent les voir. À cette époque, personne ne les voyait, sauf Harry et moi. Ma maman est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle aimait faire des expériences en potions, mais un jour, l'une d'elle a mal tourné, et voilà.

– Vous l'avez vue mourir ? demanda Dudley, la gorge nouée.

– Oui. Mais je n'en suis pas triste, vous savez. Ma maman devait mourir ce jour-là, c'est tout. C'était un accident, après tout. Et puis, mon père a toujours été là pour moi après ça, alors je n'étais pas triste. C'est juste que les gens me prenaient pour une folle, parce que je crois à l'existence de certaines créatures dont l'existence n'a pas été prouvée.

– Mais ce sont des sorciers, non ? Ils croient aux créatures magiques, non ? demanda Pétunia, surprise.

– Le monde sorcier n'est pas aussi merveilleux que vous le pensez. »

Ce ne fut que là que Dudley les vit. Les cicatrices. Sur les bras. Sur les mains. Les épaules. Les jambes. Le cou. Un peu sur la poitrine. Et une au menton, qui fendillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille.

Il vit, sur une des petites mains, la phrase inscrite en cicatrice : « Je ne dois pas inventer des mensonges. »

Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais il comprit alors la lueur qu'il avait déjà perçue dans le regard bleu. La solitude et la souffrance. Mais, plus terrible que tout, il y vit la résignation. Alors, il se tut, car après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne savait rien, comment pourrait-il dire quoi que ce soit ?

Ce soir-là, les Dursley apprirent ce qu'avait été la vie de Harry Potter. La vie de ce garçon que, finalement, ils n'avaient jamais connu. Tout juste côtoyé.

Les années de lutte au sein même de l'école. Les attaques mentales de Voldemort, provoquant à Harry de terribles cauchemars. Ombrage et ses séances de tortures, sous le couvert des heures de colle. La mort du directeur. La fuite de Harry avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Comment, faite elle-même prisonnière et torturée, Luna les avait vus et avait espéré encore plus fort. Leur libération et leur fuite, encore une fois. La mort de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, et l'un des rares amis de Harry.

Les horcruxes et les reliques de la Mort. Le fait que Harry soit lui-même un horcruxe, et qu'il avait dû se sacrifier pour le bien de tous. _Pour le plus grand bien_. L'amertume se dégageait de ces mots.

Comment Harry avait miraculeusement survécu à la mort du morceau d'âme en lui. La bataille finale, dans le parc de l'école. Les morts. Les amis et les ennemis. Severus Rogue et ses souvenirs, dont seulement l'essentiel avait été confié au public. L'amour qu'avait eu cet homme pour Lily Evans Potter. Sa mort, et son désir de mourir. Pétunia avait manqué pleurer en entendant ce récit, mais s'était retenue, car elle avait perdu ce droit. Pas avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et puis, le retour à la vie après la guerre. Les morts à enterrer, les deuils à porter, et les journalistes à affronter.

La dépression de Harry, rongé par toute cette vie et tous ces événements. Ses larmes, quand il venait la voir, parce que ses amis avaient retrouvé leurs familles. Ron et les Weasley, et Hermione et ses parents, à qui elle avait pu rendre la mémoire. Luna, elle, avait perdu son père pendant sa captivité. Il avait refusé de coopérer, il avait donc été exécuté.

L'abandon de Ginny, qui finalement voulait se reconstruire loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la guerre. Harry avait été impassible extérieurement, mais cet événement avait créé une nouvelle fissure dans son cœur.

Le petit Teddy, qui avait perdu ses parents avant même de pouvoir commencer à former des souvenirs concrets, avait été confié à sa grand-mère. Harry ne pouvait même pas s'occuper de son filleul, ce qui l'avait fait plonger un peu plus. La grand-mère de Teddy le pensait instable psychologiquement, et estimait que ce ne serait pas bon pour l'enfant.

Luna avait bien tenté d'être là mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et puis, Harry avait été hospitalisé. Il avait des séquelles de la guerre, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte, ou plutôt, personne n'avait voulu remarquer que ça n'allait pas. Il était toujours plus facile de ne rien remarquer.

Et puis, un matin de printemps pluvieux, Harry ne s'était plus jamais réveillé.

Ça faisait un an déjà.

« Vous saviez que le blanc était la couleur du deuil dans les pays orientaux ? »

Dudley comprit alors pourquoi cette drôle de fille avait choisi cette robe si blanche. D'une certaine manière, les pays orientaux avaient raison. Le blanc, c'est la couleur pour un linceul. C'est la couleur des spectres et, en cette chaude soirée de juillet, où Harry aurait dû fêter ses vingt ans, lors de ce nouveau siècle et nouveau millénaire, Luna ressemblait à un bien étrange fantôme.

« Pourquoi être venue nous dire tout ça ? osa demander Pétunia, peu sûre de vouloir savoir la réponse.

– Parce que vous méritez de savoir. Harry ne m'a jamais rien dit sur vous, et je ne vous connais pas du tout, comme vous ne me connaissez pas. Je sais juste que Harry a grandi chez vous, rien d'autre. Et puis, vous savez, Harry rêvait d'avoir une famille. Il voulait avoir des enfants. Beaucoup. »

Pétunia hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, mais Luna ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

« Je ne sais pas si je tomberais amoureuse un jour. Je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrais me remettre de la guerre. Je ne pense pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que si j'ai la chance de pouvoir avoir une famille, un jour, j'en aurais une nombreuse, avec des enfants. Beaucoup. Et si je peux, j'essaierai d'être heureuse. »

Vernon avait le visage fermé, et il était impossible de lire la moindre expression chez lui. Écoutait-il seulement ? On ne pourrait le dire.

Dudley se posa une autre question :

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

– Oh... Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de courage, d'abord. Et puis, j'ai pensé que Harry aimerait que vous trouviez le bonheur, vous aussi. Il est très gentil, vous savez. »

Personne n'osa relever le présent employé pour parler d'un mort.

Après un sourire absent, Luna se leva, et puis sortit.

Le jour se levait, et le ciel était coloré de rouge, d'orange, de jaune, de violet, et de plein d'autres couleurs difficilement identifiables, mais toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. La lune était encore visible, bien pleine et bien ronde, mais ça ne durerait pas.

Avec un soupir soulagé, Luna transplana. Elle voulait voyager, à présent, et ne savait pas où elle atterrirait. Certainement dans un pays loin du Royaume-Uni.

Sur la table basse du salon du 4, Privet Drive trônait un papier avec une adresse. Il s'agissait de celle d'un cimetière. Le même que celui où James et Lily Potter avaient été enterrés.

Certainement que bientôt, trois personnes allaient venir présenter leurs respects à une tombe âgée d'une année seulement.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! Déjà ? Eh oui, déjà, comme je l'ai écrit au précédent OS, j'ai écrit ces histoires à deux jours d'intervalle, et corrigés en même temps, donc... Je me suis dit, autant les publier de la même manière que celle dont je les ai écrits._

 _Cet OS se déroule au temps des maraudeurs, et ça aurait pu être un moment volé, comme ça, au cours de leur sixième année. Et il s'agit d'une histoire sur le ton de l'humour, rien à voir avec la précédente._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab', rien à moi, sauf l'histoire._

 _Sinon, je n'ai pas inventé le prénom de Pandora, c'est bel et bien celui de la maman de Luna. Je l'ai trouvé sur_ Wiki Harry Potter _. En revanche, je n'ai pas trouvé son nom de jeune fille, je lui ai donc attribué celui de Jane Eyre, en référence à sa magnifique histoire d'amour... Salazar, je deviens mièvre !_

 _Bref._

 _Je voulais aussi remercier les revieweuses (ça se dit, ça ?) pour leurs reviews, justement ! C'est très encourageant pour la suite, alors merci beaucoup !_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

« Dis-moi, Evans, tu es une née-moldue, non ?

– En effet, Lovegood. Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, ces statuts du sang ?

– Et ça ne m'intéresse toujours pas. Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le monde moldu en lui-même, je trouve que c'est dommage de ne presque rien savoir à ce sujet. Au fait, peut-on s'appeler par nos prénoms ?

– Oh... Euh, oui, si tu veux... Xenophilius...

– Tu peux raccourcir à Phil, tu sais. Ou Philius.

– Très bien, Philius. Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Lily ! »

Les deux nouveaux amis se sourirent, puis Lily se rappela le début de cette étrange conversation.

« Si tu m'as parlé du monde moldu, c'est que tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

– Oui et non. Disons que je me baladais côté moldu l'autre jour, et dans une librairie moldue, j'ai vu un petit livret parlant de sujets loufoques. Je l'ai un peu feuilleté, et je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose à ce propos.

– Quel était le titre de ce livret ?

– Eh bien... Euh... Je crois que c'était... Hum... Non, désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas...

– Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Mais te souviens-tu du sujet dont tu voulais parler ?

– Oui, en fait, il y avait une partie dédiée à des choses qui sont stupides, certes, mais néanmoins impossibles à faire pour un humain normalement constitué, et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant. Surtout que l'auteur défendait justement l'absurdité de ses propos. »

Sans qu'ils le sachent, d'autres élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux, curieux d'en entendre plus. Enfin, Xenophilius Lovegood cherchait surtout à attirer l'attention d'une amie de la belle rousse. Une jeune fille qui, comme lui, était à Serdaigle. La belle Pandora Eyre. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds brillants et ses grands yeux bleus lui mangeant le visage, la jeune fille respirait l'élégance et la beauté. En prime, elle était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, n'ayant jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et toujours prête à venir en aide à son prochain. Mais ce qui l'avait séduit plus que tout, c'était le goût de la jeune fille pour les expérimentations en potions qui lui ajoutait un côté curieux et créatif tout à fait charmant.

Et comme Lily Evans était l'une de ses grandes amies, Xenophilius avait bien l'intention de se rapprocher de sa belle par le biais de la rousse. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable non plus, la jolie Evans était également gentille et tout aussi intelligente que n'importe quel Serdaigle. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas l'élue du cœur de Xenophilius. Mais elle serait certainement une bonne amie, le jeune homme n'était absolument pas contre.

Du côté de la table des Gryffondor, les maraudeurs s'étaient approchés, à la demande de James Potter, qui ne supportait pas d'être trop loin de sa chère Lily-jolie. Le fait qu'elle soit à côté de Pandora Eyre le rassurait, mais sa soudaine proximité avec cet autre garçon n'était pas pour lui plaire. Aussi se fit-il un devoir que de les espionner pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lily.

– Apparemment, et je n'ai vérifié que pour la première affirmation, il serait impossible d'éternuer et de garder les yeux ouverts en même temps. Pour nous sorciers, avec un sort de fixage, je suppose que ça le serait, mais ce ne serait plus intéressant.

– Hum, effectivement. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir eu les yeux ouverts en éternuant.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Et ensuite ?

– Eh bien, je n'ai pas essayé, mais il serait tout aussi impossible de se lécher soi-même le coude.

– Ah ? Pourquoi le coude ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que c'est l'aspect absurde de la situation qui est intéressant.

– Oui, je vois. Tu as raison. Et y a-t-il autre chose ?

– Une dernière. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres, mais je n'ai pas pu acheter le livret, je n'avais pas d'argent moldu sur moi... Je n'ai retenu que ces trois éléments...

– Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, ce dernier élément ?

– Celui-là est vraiment très idiot. Je pense que tu vas rire tellement c'est absurde. »

Pour toute réponse, Lily sourit d'anticipation. Un peu d'absurdité de temps en temps ne faisait jamais de mal, tant qu'on travaillait sérieusement pour réussir ses études à côté. Et puis, à l'heure du déjeuner, elle pouvait bien se permettre un moment de détente.

« Je t'écoute.

– Il serait impossible de se mordre soi-même... les fesses ! »

Et, comme Philius l'avait prédit, Lily éclata de rire.

* * *

Dans le couloir menant à leur salle de cours, Lily se tourna vers le jeune homme, un sourire complice s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous deux suivis, sans le savoir, par les maraudeurs sous cape d'invisibilité. James Potter pouvait se montrer jaloux.

« Dis-moi, Philius, n'as-tu rien à m'avouer, maintenant que nous sommes sans témoin ?

– De quoi donc ? demanda le blond, feignant l'innocence.

– Pour Pandora. Tu sais, Pandora Eyre. Tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder dans sa direction pendant notre conversation. Aurais-tu un faible pour elle ? »

James Potter était stupéfait mais, surtout, profondément soulagé. Alors comme ça, ce type ne s'intéressait pas à sa Lily-jolie ? Enfin, peut-être que si, et que sa Lily-jolie s'était trompée. L'énervement monta à nouveau en lui. Il devait se montrer vigilant, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa Lily-jolie. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être une ruse pour se rapprocher de la belle rousse.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? s'étonna Xenophilius.

– Intuition féminine.

– Évidemment...

– Alors ?

– Très bien. Pourrais-tu m'aider à séduire Pandora, Lily ?

– Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne veux pas ?

– Non, non. Mais tu sais, Philius, tu es quelqu'un de très gentil et de drôle, en plus d'être intelligent. Tu as toutes les qualités nécessaires pour séduire Pandora sans aucune aide. Et puis, Pandora t'aime bien, elle aussi.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, n'osant y croire.

– Vraiment. Elle n'est pas insensible à tes charmes, et je serais ravie de voir deux de mes amis heureux ensemble, à condition que vous ne m'oubliiez pas ! plaisanta Lily. Plus sérieusement, ça fait déjà quelques temps que Pandora parle de plus en plus souvent de toi sans même s'en rendre compte, je suis sûre que tu lui plais aussi. »

Xenophilius rougit de plaisir à cette excellente nouvelle.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius Black.

– J'essaie... d'impressionner... Lily... jolie... »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius haussa un sourcil moqueur. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes passées au-dessus de la tête et les fesses exhibées dans un joli pantalon noir moulant, James Potter offrait un bien curieux spectacle, ainsi positionné sur son lit de dortoir. Surtout que l'un de ses bras pendait dans le vide, tandis que l'autre était replié entre les jambes et le ventre, dans une position plus que louche.

Pour l'occasion, le brun avait retiré ses lunettes, de peur de les abîmer.

« James ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi, cette position ?

– Vois-tu, mon cher Queudver, je pense que notre cher ami Cornedrue essaye à la fois de se lécher le coude, et à la fois de se mordre les fesses, le tout en tentant de se faire éternuer en gardant les yeux ouverts ! Mais je pense que son entreprise est quelque peu compromise.

– C'est fini la poésie ? s'agaça James, qui s'était assit convenablement pendant la tirade de Sirius. »

Remus Lupin, qui venait d'arriver avec Peter Pettigrew, se demanda si c'était le même James qui avait réussi le tour de force de se transformer en animagus au nez et à la barbe du ministère qui se comportait présentement d'une manière aussi stupide. Il y avait de quoi être perplexe.

« Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda le loup-garou.

– C'est moldu, non ? Donc, si je réussis, Lily-jolie sera impressionnée et me tombera dans les bras ! C'est sûr et certain. »

Fier de son raisonnement, James ne remarqua pas les mines consternées et affligées de ses amis, trop occupé à essayer de trouver le moyen de résoudre son problème, à savoir réaliser ces actions considérées comme impossibles à faire. Selon lui, rien n'était impossible, il suffisait d'essayer, encore et encore. Tout simplement.

* * *

Un flash d'une intense lumière blanche trancha l'obscurité de la forêt, faisant cligner des yeux un pauvre jeune cerf éblouit qui lança, une fois remis, un regard mauvais au fautif.

Sirius Black, car c'était bien lui, éclata de rire face à l'air outragé de l'animal. Il faut dire aussi que, juste avant, le cerf en question était planté debout entre les arbres, la tête tentant de se rapprocher le plus possible de son arrière-train, les dents sorties, comme s'il voulait se mordre lui-même.

Du coup, Sirius n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de photographier son ami animagus. Derrière lui, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew étaient également sur le point de mourir de rire. Enfin, Remus se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais Peter était agité de soubresauts qu'il contenait de moins en moins. Finalement, il s'écroula au sol, littéralement terrassé par une crise de fou rire.

Excédé, James se mit à galoper, pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et ces idiots qui se prétendaient ses amis.

Il voulait plaire à sa Lily-jolie, où était le mal ?

Et puis, au moins, en tant que cerf, il arrivait parfaitement à se lécher le coude.

Sirius ricanait, il avait réussi à allier plusieurs photos en un seul flash. Le cerf se léchant le coude d'un air si concentré qu'il frôlait le ridicule était à tomber.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, les maraudeurs étaient réunis dans leur dortoir, assis par terre au centre de la pièce, autour de leur carte enfin finalisée.

Un sourire complice aux lèvres, les garçons avaient décidé que ce soir, ils inaugureraient leur carte en se baladant partout dans le château cette nuit. Ils feraient une nuit blanche, mais en même temps, ils commenceraient leur journée avec Histoire de la magie, ils pourraient donc dormir, Binns ne remarquant jamais rien.

Ce fut vers les quatre heures et demie du matin que James se stoppa, frappé de stupeur.

Les garçons, grâce à la carte, n'avaient plus ce même besoin de toujours partager la cape des Potter, aussi étaient-ils écartés les uns des autres de quelques pas. James avait la cape, et Sirius la carte. Remus se fiait à ses sens de loup, et Peter pouvait toujours se transformer en un innocent petit rat, au cas où, les rats de compagnie étant nombreux, c'était pratique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Cornedrue ? siffla Sirius, inquiet. T'as vu quelque chose ?

– Oui... »

Remus allait intervenir, quand Peter poussa un glapissement horrifié. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers là où le garçon regardait, et chacun se statufia à son tour.

Miss Teigne était là et, manifestement, elle ne les avait pas encore remarqués. En fait, elle semblait davantage intéressée par la minutieuse tâche consistant à se lécher de partout, activité aussi communément connue comme étant, pour les chats, de "faire leur toilette".

Il fallut que Remus et Sirius tirent James par les bras pour le forcer à les suivre et, à reculons, ils partirent le plus silencieusement possible. Heureusement, occupée à se lécher l'arrière-train, la chatte du concierge ne les calcula même pas, et ils purent ainsi rejoindre leur dortoir sans se faire repérer.

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner, les maraudeurs piquaient du nez dans leurs bols de liquide chaud : du chocolat, du café ou du thé, selon chacun. Néanmoins, tous étaient souriants, satisfaits de leur petite escapade de la nuit passée. Ils avaient pu rajouter quelques passages secrets à la carte ainsi que deux ou trois couloirs dans les cachots, observer les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie, remarquer des couples d'étudiants sur la carte —et parfois faire acte de voyeurisme sans se faire voir pour autant.

Les fantômes étant même visibles sur la carte, ils avaient pu éviter Peeves avec une facilité déconcertante, et même faire du bruit grâce à des sortilèges là où ils n'étaient pas, de sorte à ce que l'esprit frappeur crie à l'élève hors du dortoir pour rien... Et leur permettant de se balader tranquillement d'un autre côté sans craindre de se faire poursuivre par un Rusard furieux. Et se marrer un bon coup en entendant les injures fuser entre le concierge et l'esprit frappeur. Ça faisait toujours du vocabulaire en plus.

Pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie, alors que presque tout le monde ronflait sur sa table, Lily remarqua un fait étrange. Jam-Potter, pardon, ne dormait pas, il semblait prendre des notes. Ce qui était complètement ridicule. Depuis quand Potter prenait-il des notes en Histoire de la magie ? Franchement ?

À la sortie du cours, étant derrière le groupe des maraudeurs, elle put entendre que Remus avait remarqué la même chose qu'elle. Bon. Au moins, elle n'était pas folle. Elle écouta ce qui se disait, ne remarquant pas le coup d'œil amusé de Pandora, qui se demandait quand Lily allait enfin se décider à être honnête avec ses propres sentiments. Quoique, c'était toujours amusant de voir les tentatives toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres de Potter pour séduire son amie.

« Alors James, tu suivais le cours ?

– Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lunard ? Jamais de la vie ! Je dessinais.

– Depuis quand tu dessines ? demanda le loup, soupçonneux.

– Depuis ce matin. J'ai eu une idée pour mon problème de position. C'est quand j'ai vu Miss Teigne que j'ai compris.

– ... Euh... J'ai loupé un truc, là ?

– Tu sais, quand les chats font leur toilette, eh bien ils doivent... »

Mais Lily ne sut jamais ce que devaient faire les chats pour se laver, car Xenophilius était arrivé, sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et Pandora avait furieusement rougi à son approche. Bon. Les secrets de Potter pouvaient être mis de côté pour aujourd'hui, parce que là, elle avait deux amis aveugles à mettre en couple, et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte ! —à la mélasse, bien sûr.

* * *

Sirius était mort de rire. Ça devenait une habitude ces derniers temps. Enfin, pas qu'il allait se plaindre, au contraire même. Mais l'idée de James d'imiter le chat pour se mordre les fesses était tordante.

Surtout qu'il s'était lâché au moment suprême. Et comme il avait le nez très, très, très près de cet endroit particulier... Disons que le hurlement de dégoût n'était pas passé inaperçu. Ça avait eu beau se dérouler dans le dortoir des garçons, toute la salle commune des Gryffondor et tout le dortoir des filles avaient entendu.

Et Lily Evans, en bonne préfète qui se respecte —quoique pas encore en chef, ils n'étaient après tout qu'en sixième année— était montée dans le dortoir masculin pour voir ce qui se passait. Et punir les fautifs, si possible. Sirius se demandait même si ça ne plaisait pas à la jolie rousse, d'une certaine manière, d'avoir une excuse pour leur tomber dessus.

Enfin, du coup, le pauvre Cornedrue s'était bien ridiculisé, une fois de plus. Depuis l'année dernière, où il s'était découvert des sentiments pour la lionne enflammée, il n'avait de cesse de se ridiculiser dans des déclarations toutes plus stupides et affligeantes les unes que les autres.

Mais plutôt que d'en être désolé, il avait pris le parti d'en rire. C'était nettement plus confortable, comme décision. Avec Lunard, il pariait sur le temps qu'allait mettre Evans avant de craquer et de hurler comme une furie —ou une harpie.

En général, il gagnait, parce qu'il pariait toujours le temps le plus court. Remus était trop indulgent avec la nature humaine.

Bref, quand Lily Evans avait découvert ce que faisait James pour la séduire une fois de plus, au lieu de se mettre directement en pétard, elle était restée un instant bouche ouverte, un peu comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de demander pourquoi cette méthode-là en particulier.

C'était une première.

Sauf que, une fois de plus, Cornedrue avait gâché toutes ses chances. Il y avait une ouverture, pour une fois, et il la laissait passer comme le dernier des crétins.

Disons que d'avouer qu'il avait espionné sa conversation avec Xenophilius Lovegood n'avait pas été une bonne idée. C'était même un euphémisme. Qui aimerait savoir être espionné, franchement ? Personne !

Lily avait donc explosé, comme la furie qu'elle était en réalité. Sirius se demandait d'ailleurs sérieusement si, malgré ses origines moldues, Evans n'aurait pas un de ses ancêtres qui aurait eu une relation avec une harpie, et que la jeune fille descendrait de leur enfant. C'était une piste à creuser, mais pour plus tard. Quand James ne serait pas là, ce serait plus prudent.

La bonne nouvelle, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Xenophilius Lovegood et Pandora Eyre s'étaient mutuellement avoués leurs sentiments respectifs.

Être un peu poufsouffle de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, James n'arrivait toujours pas à se lécher le coude sous forme humaine. Ni à éternuer les yeux ouverts sans un sort, ce qui n'avait pas le moindre intérêt. Quant à se mordre les fesses, il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Sirius rigolait bien. Il avait lancé un sort à son appareil photo pour qu'il soit indétectable. Même le flash était devenu invisible.

Quand son ami aurait des enfants, il se ferait une joie de leur donner l'album photo des plus grandes hontes de leur père. Avec des commentaires remettant les photos dans leur contexte, bien sûr. Il avait hâte.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Petit —bon d'accord, LONG— OS sans prétention que j'avais écrit en cadeau de Noël 2014 pour Aë et que je reposte ici, dans mes recueils d'OS. Il s'agit ici d'un OS sur le couple Hermione x Severus._

 _Sinon, pas de lemon, rating T pour les allusions, mais pas de lemon, je ne sais pas les écrire, du moins, pas encore ! Mais j'aime bien les lire, par contre !_

 _Voilà pour les explications de base, place à la suite !_

 _Disclaimer : Bah, comme d'hab', quoi... J'dois vraiment l'dire ? Bon, bon, ok... Severus n'est pas à moi (snif ! mais-euh ! c'est pas juste !)... Hermione non plus... Ni l'univers de_ Harry Potter _, mais ça, c'est moins grave... Et les autres personnages non plus... Dommage... J'peux m'approprier un lutin de Cornouailles ? Non ? Même pas ? Zut alors..._

 _NDA préventive : Je ne respecte pas les événements de la vraie histoire, hein ! Je déteste la mort de Severus, alors ici, il est vivant !_ _Oh et, il est possible que je ne respecte pas un ou deux autre-s élément-s et que je n'aurais pas prévenu... C'est souvent sans m'en rendre compte, en fait... Oui, je sais, je suis pas douée... Mais je fais de mon mieux !_

 _Bref._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley poussa un soupir excédé. Severus Rogue avait dépassé les bornes ! Non mais vraiment, quelle idée, que d'aller lui demander son aide sur une potion ! Elle le savait, pourtant, que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais bien sûr, elle avait voulu se faire certifier par un des meilleurs —non, LE meilleur !— qu'elle ne faisait pas fausse route dans ses expérimentations. Elle-même n'avait été diplômée Maîtresse ès Potions que depuis peu, sa formation ayant duré trois ans. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'elle était intelligente, la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, mais elle n'était pas assez obtuse pour refuser de reconnaître le génie de son —désormais— collègue.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se laisse insulter et dénigrer de la sorte.

D'accord, son mariage avec Ronald était un fiasco total.

D'accord, Ronald était d'une jalousie maladive —en plus d'avoir l'intelligence d'un veracrasse, quoique, même un veracrasse semblait plus intelligent, dixit Severus Rogue.

D'accord, Ronald n'avait pas beaucoup d'ambition dans la vie, si ce n'est de succéder à son père, après avoir profité de sa popularité en sa qualité de héros de guerre.

Et d'accord, Ronald et elle n'étaient pas du tout au même niveau, que ce soit culturel ou intellectuel, ni même au niveau de leurs attentes dans la vie.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fonder une famille nombreuse avec un train de vie qu'on pourrait qualifier de "basique mais confortable". ( _NDA : ouais... C't'un beauf, quoi_.)

Hermione, elle, visait plus loin.

Réussir dans son métier, s'épanouir avant de songer à enfanter, c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. En plus, son mari ne la comblait pas. Il fallait qu'elle assouvisse sa frustration seule dans la salle de bain, quand il n'était pas là. Parce que, bien sûr, selon Ronald, c'était de sa faute à elle, si elle ne parvenait pas à l'orgasme. Résultat, elle simulait pour avoir la paix dans son couple.

Pitoyable.

Bref, rien de bien glorieux.

Pour autant, Severus Rogue n'était pas obligé de lui balancer tout ça à la figure, juste parce qu'il l'avait lu dans ses pensées —sans lui avoir demandé son avis, bien sûr.

Et, comble de tout, il n'avait PAS à savoir que quand elle se soulageait, c'était à lui qu'elle pensait ! Ça, c'était la honte ultime ! Même si elle n'aimait plus son mari —l'avait-elle seulement aimé un jour ?— elle était quand même loyale, et estimait que la tromperie était pire que tout, et ce, même s'il s'agissait de simples fantasmes !

Alors, que ledit objet du fantasme découvre tout de ses problèmes, c'était pire que de résister à un _Doloris_ de Bellatrix !

La colère se mêlait donc à la honte chez la jeune professeure de potions, qui tentait de se maîtriser et de ne pas martyriser ses élèves qui n'y étaient pour rien, même si leur niveau laissait à désirer. Là-dessus, elle ne pouvait pas contredire le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal —j'ai nommé, l'objet du fantasme de notre Hermione nationale.

Se débattant donc avec sa conscience —et ses sentiments contradictoires— Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant les regards curieux de ses élèves. Heureusement, étant des deuxièmes années, ils étaient trop respectueux —et non suicidaires surtout— pour ne pas chercher leur prof, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Hermione rejoignit la table professorale pour le dîner car, ayant raté, volontairement, le déjeuner, elle avait faim. Et non, elle n'était pas enceinte, et surtout pas de son crétin de mari, elle prenait la pilule moldue, en plus de boire la potion contraceptive et de se lancer le sort de manière informulée et sans baguette avant chaque rapport —il serait problématique que Ron s'en rende compte. Mais elle voulait éviter un certain bâtard graisseux de foutue chauve-souris des cachots au maximum. Non, non, Harry et Ron n'avaient eu absolument aucune influence sur ses insultes ! Et oui, il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Arrivée à destination, elle soupira en se maudissant de ne pas être venue plus tôt. La seule place de libre était à côté de celui qu'elle cherchait justement à éviter ! Merlin ne devait pas l'aimer, ces derniers temps ! À moins qu'elle ait à se faire pardonner auprès d'une quelconque divinité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'aidait pas ses projets. À savoir, éviter son ténébreux collègue.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, elle prit place à allure normale, ne voulant surtout pas que qui que ce soit ne prenne connaissance de son débat intérieur.

« Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade. »

On lui répondit poliment, Minerva l'interrogea sur son absence au déjeuner, Hermione prétexta des cours à préparer, ce qui contenta la curiosité des autres professeurs.

 _Pires que des commères !_ songeait Hermione.

Cependant, elle se doutait que son voisin savait que son absence au précédent repas n'était pas du tout due au programme scolaire. Un coup d'œil en sa direction la conforta d'ailleurs dans ses spéculations. Severus la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, bien que discret. En même temps, s'il n'avait pas su être discret, il n'aurait jamais survécu à la guerre.

Choisissant de l'ignorer, Hermione profita de l'apparition des plats pour se servir de manière assez... euh... généreuse, dira-t-on. Ou conséquente. Au choix.

Rogue haussa un sourcil devant cet appétit lui rappelant, immanquablement, une certaine personne de sa connaissance, et pas la plus glorieuse, ni la plus intelligente, et encore moins quelqu'un qui soit un ami —le contraire serait plus juste. J'ai nommé, Ronald Weasley.

« Un petit creux, Hermione ? »

Oui, en tant que collègues, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

« En effet, Severus. J'ai sauté le déjeuner, c'est donc on ne peut plus logique que j'aie faim ce soir. »

Ledit Severus fronça les sourcils à la mention du mot "sauté". Il secoua la tête, cherchant à éloigner les images mentales qui se formaient dans son esprit à cette mention. En vain.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Hermione mangeant tout de même bien plus proprement que son cornichon de mari. Fait que déplorait Severus, ne comprenant pas comment sa voisine de table avait pu être assez idiote pour épouser un tel abruti.

Qu'ils soient amis, à la rigueur, pourquoi pas. Mais mariés ? Ils n'avaient aucun point commun, à l'exception de Potter fils ! En plus, c'était un véritable gâchis. L'intelligence d'Hermione se voyait gâchée par l'absence totale d'ambition de son mari. Enfin, si ce n'était que ça.

Pire, même, Ronald Weasley semblait carrément vouloir qu'elle abandonne sa carrière et ses compétences, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle devienne une Molly Weasley bis. C'est-à-dire, en termes moins glorieux, une mère pondeuse.

Il savait bien, qu'il s'était montré insultant. Carrément odieux, même. Mais c'était pour la faire réagir, avant qu'elle ne s'embourbe encore plus dans cette relation qui ne la comblerait jamais, sur aucun plan. Rien que par la conversation, son esprit brillant n'était jamais stimulé, et cette intelligence, qui avait tant impressionné la communauté sorcière, risquait bien de se flétrir, et ça, ce serait une énorme perte.

Bien sûr, Hermione était aussi une jeune femme tout à fait charmante physiquement, et il faudrait être vraiment idiot pour ne pas le remarquer. Quoique, même Ronald Weasley l'avait remarqué, mais pour autant, ça n'était pas la preuve d'une quelconque intelligence de sa part. C'est tout juste si un unique neurone ne risquait pas de mourir de solitude dans son pauvre cerveau atrophié. ( _NDA : je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime vraiment pas Ron, et je crois que cette phrase le montre assez bien... Phrase que, au passage, j'ai adoré écrire._ )

* * *

Lorsque le dîner prit fin, aucun des deux collègues n'avait échangé quoi que ce soit, et Hermione en était soulagée. Elle but un verre d'eau avant de se lever, décidant de faire un crochet par les cuisines afin de demander une infusion qui aiderait à la digestion. Après tout ce qu'elle avait avalé ce soir, elle en aurait bien besoin.

Seulement, son voisin en avait décidé autrement. Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre, il s'était retenu durant tout le repas d'adresser la parole à sa charmante —et néanmoins furieuse— voisine. Il patienta une minute ou deux après son départ, avant de lui-même prendre congé, se contentant d'un vague hochement de tête n'offusquant personne, chacun connaissant son caractère, ce qui avait, comme maintenant, ses avantages.

Dès que les portes furent franchies, il lança un sort de traçage, lui permettant de connaître la direction empruntée par sa collègue. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque, après plusieurs couloirs et escaliers parcourus, il s'aperçut qu'il était guidé vers les cuisines. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle avoir encore faim, après le repas gargantuesque qu'elle avait ingurgité ? Serait-elle enceinte ?

La question, quoique légitime, lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait vu, avec sa petite séance illégale de légilimencie, la veille au soir, les stratégies de la jeune femme pour éviter tout risque de grossesse. Mais un risque était toujours présent. Aucune de ces méthodes n'était fiable à 100%, et il suffisait que Weasley fils soit aussi fertile que ses parents pour que ces statistiques soient anéanties, et que toutes les tentatives de sa femme —Merlin que ce mot lui écorchait la pensée— soient réduites à néant, pulvérisées, détruites.

C'est avec une légère anxiété qu'il s'introduisit dans le passage, après avoir chatouillé la poire.

« Que voulez-vous, madame ? »

 _Madame_. Morgane, Circé, c'était un douloureux rappel de son inaccessibilité. Il écouta tout de même la réponse avec attention.

« Une infusion, s'il-te-plaît. Verveine menthe, et du sucre en morceaux, aussi.

\- Bien sûr, madame, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

\- Merci bien. »

L'elfe s'inclina avec le sourire et se détourna vivement, pressé de servir la charmante dame si polie et si gentille avec lui.

« Eh bien, Hermione, on ne souhaite plus la liberté des elfes, maintenant ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement, une main sur le cœur.

« Severus ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- C'était volontaire. Alors ?

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai compris que pour que les elfes soient libres, il fallait qu'ils le désirent d'eux-mêmes. La plupart d'entre eux sont heureux dans leur servitude, et les libérer contre leur gré serait contre-productif. Non, ce pour quoi je veux me battre, c'est la maltraitance de ces êtres. Je fais, bien sûr, référence à Dobby, qui était maltraité par les Malfoy. Je ne leur jette pas la pierre, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont toujours appris à faire, mais je voudrais changer les mentalités là-dessus, au moins.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi être devenue enseignante ?

\- Hum... Pour avoir de l'expérience, je suppose. Et puis, dans les mentalités, j'ai beau être la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération, il n'en reste pas moins que je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans, et donc, je suis considérée comme trop jeune pour espérer pouvoir faire voter une loi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi le droit plutôt que les potions ?

\- Parce que j'ai toujours aimé les potions, naturellement. En plus, malgré votre manque de pédagogie, vous ne m'avez jamais considérée comme autre chose qu'une élève parmi les autres, ce qui m'a fait descendre du piédestal sur lequel les autres professeurs m'avaient placée. Ça m'a permis de me dépasser, de vouloir me surpasser, pour que vous reconnaissiez ma valeur.

\- Je vois...

\- Je crois que ça a payé, d'ailleurs.

\- Hm.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas gêné, je ne le dirai à personne !

\- Peu importe. Et donc, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous n'avez pas assez mangé ?

\- Merlin non ! Ne me parlez plus de manger avant au moins un mois, pitié ! Non, j'ai demandé une infusion pour digérer. J'ai trop mangé, ce soir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas malade ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas malade. Je suis en pleine forme, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps, mais ça va s'arranger.

\- Oui, c'est bientôt les vacances. »

Les deux adultes s'étaient assis pour converser, et furent interrompus par le petit elfe qui avait attendu que l'infusion soit bien infusée pour l'apporter, avec un sort de conservation de la chaleur, et le sucre dans une petite coupelle à côté.

« Voilà, madame.

\- Oh, merci ! Bonne soirée !

\- À vous aussi, madame. Monsieur veut-il quelque chose ?

\- Hum... Allez, va pour une infusion. À quoi est la vôtre, Hermione ?

\- Verveine menthe.

\- Très bien. Ce sera la même chose.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Le petit elfe s'inclina et s'empressa de préparer sa commande.

Le silence se fit alors, légèrement pesant, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe revienne avec un autre mug identique à celui d'Hermione, s'incline et reparte, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée aux deux enseignants. Hermione se décida alors à attaquer.

« Dites-moi, Severus, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour me parler de mes choix de carrière ?

\- Non, en effet. C'était pour reparler de l'incident d'hier.

\- L'incident ? _L'incident_ ? L'INCIDENT ?! VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI, J'ESPÈRE ! VOUS APPELEZ ÇA UN "INCIDENT" ?!

\- Calmez-vous, Hermione.

\- Je suis parfaitement calme. Alors ?

\- Hum... La... Dispute d'hier, dirons-nous.

\- Très bien. Va pour dispute. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous excuser d'avoir fouillé illégalement dans mon crâne ?

\- Non, je ne m'excuserai pas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux que vous promettre de ne jamais recommencer.

\- Bien. Autre chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Quittez Ronald Weasley. »

* * *

Gros soupir.

Hermione avait passé une nuit blanche, puis le week-end était ensuite venu. Ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, ses vêtements froissés et ses cernes longues de dix pieds de long avaient suffit à rendre ses cours d'un calme mortel, aucun élève n'étant assez suicidaire pour oser provoquer leur prof de potions.

C'était samedi, et Hermione paressait au lit, trop bien calée pour avoir envie de bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Allongée sur le ventre, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, un bras sous ce dernier, l'autre tendu le long de son corps, une jambe à moitié pliée, l'autre droite, Hermione était trop bien installée et ne voulait pas se lever. Après une nuit à se tourner et se retourner pour dormir, elle venait enfin de trouver une position agréable, et se trouvait présentement dans un état de félicité proche de l'extase.

À midi, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, si ce n'est son nez s'enfonçant encore plus dans son bienheureux oreiller, et ses orteils se frottant doucement les uns contre les autres, provoquant un petit massage de la plante du pied qui était plus que bienvenu.

Sauf qu'on toqua bruyamment à la porte de ses appartements.

Étouffant un grognement mécontent, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et, d'un habile mouvement du poignet, ouvrit la porte à distance, refusant de quitter la chaleur si confortable de sa moelleuse couette.

« Ben... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, 'Mione ?

\- ...

\- ... Hermione ?

\- ... Dormir...

\- Heu... Pourquoi t'es pas encore levée ?

\- ... Ta gueule, Ron... »

Son mari se tut, comprenant —assez bizarrement pour son cerveau attardé— que ce n'était pas le moment.

Un long temps passa, où il patienta, assit sur une chaise qu'il avait été chercher dans la pièce adjacente, avant que finalement, sa "tendre" épouse n'émerge des limbes d'un sommeil qui s'était révélé réparateur.

Hermione se tourna sur le côté et se leva avec lenteur, grognant de dépit. Son oreiller semblait l'appeler, et elle aurait volontiers répondu présente à cet appel, si elle n'avait lu l'heure à l'horloge murale placée juste en face de son bienheureux lit.

Midi et demie.

Ignorant son mari, elle se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain afin de soulager certains besoins naturels. Elle repassa par la chambre chercher quelques affaires, avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit trois quarts d'heure plus tard, lavée, coiffée et habillée d'un simple jean bleu ciel, d'un tee-shirt rouge et blanc à manches mi-longues, de bottines d'un beau brun foncé, et d'une veste en coton bleue marine. Elle rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre. Privilège de prof.

«Salut, Ron. Désolée pour l'accueil.

\- Y'a pas de mal, 'Mimione. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu dormes autant ?

\- Oh ça... J'ai fait une nuit quasi-blanche, juste avant... J'étais fatiguée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, rien de grave... Mais au fait, que fais-tu là ?

\- Ben, on avait un déjeuner de prévu au Terrier, avec maman, tu te souviens ? Tout le monde nous attend.

\- Ah oui, merde, j'avais oublié ! Pff, mais ça va pas, je vais pas bien, c'est pas possible !

\- 'Mione ? Tu sais, je peux prévenir maman, et on n'y va pas. Si tu te sens pas bien, on n'est pas obligés d'y aller...

\- Hm... Je sais, mais Molly est infernale dès qu'on loupe un repas... Elle va me tuer si on ne vient pas...

\- Mais non !

\- Ron, je crois que tu ne vois pas clairement comment est ta mère ! Elle peut être pire qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes et de centaures enragés à elle toute seule !

\- Hey ! T'exagères pas un peu ?

\- À peine... Mais...

\- Oui ?

\- ... Non... Rien, allons-y. »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent donc tous deux vers la sortie de l'école, croisant quelques élèves curieux et admiratifs de voir deux héros de guerre.

Mais, alors qu'ils atteignaient le portail extérieur, la jeune femme se fit interpeller.

« Hermione ! »

Se retournant, les époux virent avec surprise Severus Rogue.

« Severus ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je vous aie vue avec votre... mari, fit-il avec mépris, et je me suis souvenu de notre conversation d'il y a trois jours à ce sujet.

\- Quelle conversation ? 'Mione ?

\- Une dispute, pour être plus précis, monsieur Weasley.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Severus... commença Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

\- Vous, monsieur Weasley. Vous étiez le sujet.

\- Severus !

\- Hermione, explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ce bâtard ?

\- Le "bâtard" est toujours là, monsieur Weasley.

\- Rien du tout, Ron. Rien de rien. Allons-y maintenant, ou Molly va vraiment nous trucider !

\- On s'en fiche de ma mère, Hermione ! Elle peut attendre ! Moi, non ! Explique-moi ce qu'il en est, maintenant !

\- Non, Ronald, pas maintenant. Ce soir.

\- Très bien, ce soir. Mais ne crois pas que j'aurais oublié ! »

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans une atmosphère tendue, électrique, et aucun autre membre de la famille Weasley n'avait cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit, bien que la curiosité les dévorait. Ils sauraient le fin mot de l'histoire, tôt ou tard, de toute façon.

Le soir venu, Hermione et Ron étaient chez eux, dans leur salon, debout l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant comment commencer. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui attaqua.

« Comment as-tu pu devenir amie avec l'autre chauve-souris des cachots ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas !

\- On est collègues, une entente est donc tout à fait logique si on ne voulait pas finir par s'entretuer, ce qui aurait été stupide, on n'a pas survécu à la guerre pour mourir à cause d'une simple dispute ! En plus, Severus a toujours été de notre côté, et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là !

\- Ah, parce que c'est "Severus", maintenant ? Et pourquoi tu le défends, d'abord ? Tu le préfères à moi ?

\- Ron...

\- Non, Hermione. Dis-moi, tu me trompes ?

\- Q-quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! Je suis loyale, moi !

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de tes coucheries avec tes fans ? Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais fait de scène, alors que ça aurait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime ! Et je ne t'ai jamais trompé, et je n'en ai pas l'intention !

\- Alors j'imagine les regards de Rogue sur toi ? Il te regarde comme s'il voulait te mettre dans son lit, Hermione !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi !

\- En tout cas, tu ne nies pas m'avoir trompée, Ronald.

\- C'était des... coups d'un soir ! Toi, t'es ma femme ! C'est pas pareil !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et je devrais te croire, quand tu me diras que tu ne recommenceras jamais ?!

\- Herm...

\- Non, tais-toi ! Non seulement tu me trompes, mais en plus, tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu me fais des crises de jalousie débiles, dignes d'un bébé, tu ne me satisfais pas au lit, je suis obligée de simuler parce que, selon toi, c'est ma faute, alors que quand j'ai demandé à Ginny, elle m'a assuré que ce n'était pas normal que tu ne te préoccupes pas de moi, tu me refuses une carrière dans laquelle je pourrais m'épanouir, et je devrais être celle qui s'excuse ?! Non mais tu te moques de qui, là ?! Je demande le divorce, et c'est irrévocable. Et lorsque je me remettrai avec quelqu'un, ce sera lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon nom, et donc lorsque je serai libre ! Par conséquent, je ne te tromperai jamais tant que le divorce n'aura pas été prononcé, Ronald !

\- Mais...

\- Y'a pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Cette décision n'a pas été prise sur un coup de tête, ça fait des jours que j'y pense !

\- Depuis ta "conversation" avec l'autre bâtard, je suppose...

\- Ronald ! D'abord, c'était une dispute au sujet de mes expérimentations en potions, pas sur nous, Severus a dit ça pour t'énerver, et ça a parfaitement fonctionné ! Ensuite, il n'est pas un bâtard, il a été de notre côté durant la guerre ! Et enfin, arrête avec cette jalousie maladive, mal placée, et surtout, complètement hors-sujet ! Il s'agit de toi et moi ici, on s'en fout de Severus, il n'a rien à voir avec notre divorce !

\- Je...

\- On se verra au ministère pour les papiers à signer. Je retourne à Poudlard. »

D'un coup de baguette, toutes les affaires d'Hermione furent à ses pieds, Pattenrond avec, elle attrapa son chat et ses valises, et transplana, sans un regard pour son futur ex-mari.

* * *

Évidemment, l'annonce de son futur divorce provoqua un véritable tollé dans les journaux, qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Hermione, pour éviter de trop gros débordements, réitéra sa menace envers Rita Skeeter —la dénoncer en tant qu'animagus non déclaré. La journaliste se montra, du coup, beaucoup plus agressive dans ses propos envers Ron plutôt qu'envers la jeune femme, qui s'en trouva satisfaite.

Ses cours reprirent et, si elle n'avait eu la notoriété et la puissance avec elle, aucun doute que ses élèves auraient été beaucoup plus dissipés, car toujours avides de ragots. Le divorce, dans le monde sorcier, était déjà un événement en soi, mais quand en plus, il touchait deux personnalités, et surtout deux héros de guerre, alors là, cela prenait d'énormes proportions.

* * *

« Hermione ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, pâle, les yeux cernés, et les cheveux en bataille.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ?

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, oui... Juste fatiguée par tout ça... Ce divorce et ces fichus journalistes ne me laissent pas en paix, et je dois toujours ramener le calme dans ma classe, mes élèves sont de plus en plus dissipés ces jours-ci, et c'est fatiguant...

\- Je vois... Pour vos expérimentations...

\- Elles sont en pause. J'attends que le calme revienne, je ne pourrai être productive qu'à ce moment-là... Avec mon niveau de fatigue actuel, je risque plus de me tuer qu'autre chose...

\- Je vois. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas.

\- Serait-ce une manière de vous excuser ?

\- Hum.

\- Très bien, je m'en souviendrai. Merci, Severus. Bonne soirée, je vais essayer de dormir.

\- Bonne nuit, alors. »

* * *

Il se passa plusieurs mois avant que, finalement, le divorce soit définitivement prononcé. Harry et Ginny avaient soutenu Hermione, de même que Luna et Neville, ce qui avait achevé leur amitié avec Ron, qui s'était senti trahi, surtout pour les deux premiers. Quant au reste de leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre position, estimant que se mettre à dos l'un ou l'autre de l'ex-couple serait explosif pour leur pomme.

Molly et Arthur Weasley, eux, ne savaient pas quelle position adopter. D'un côté, Ron était leur fils adoré, de l'autre, ils avaient toujours considéré Hermione comme leur deuxième fille, en plus du fait que Ginny et Harry la soutenaient. Si ce n'était que ça, mais George avait rejoint l'avis de sa sœur, soutenant par là Hermione, ce qui avait blessé Ron, qui se sentait trahi de toutes parts, s'énervant sur tout le monde, se montrant agressif et irascible, même avec les rares qui le soutenaient encore.

* * *

Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées, et Hermione, enfin débarrassée du divorce, de ses élèves trop curieux et des journalistes trop envahissants, en profita pour se remettre à ses expérimentations jusque là laissées en plan.

Minerva avait gracieusement accepté que la jeune femme demeure au château, comme elle acceptait également la présence de Severus qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, n'avait plus de logement, celui-ci ayant été détruit par les Mangemorts encore en liberté qui n'avaient pas apprécié la trahison de l'espion.

Par conséquent, les deux Maîtres ès Potions échangeaient régulièrement des connaissances, des points de vue, et des débats souvent enflammés.

En revanche, Hermione n'avait pas réitéré sa demande d'aide auprès de Severus, la dernière fois s'étant très mal terminée, elle ne voulait pas répéter ce fiasco.

Du coup, elle fit une chose qui serait à l'origine de la plus monumentale erreur de toute sa vie, alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé, jusqu'alors, que ça avait été d'épouser Ron.

Elle testa sa potion sur elle-même.

* * *

Depuis le début de sa formation pour devenir Maîtresse ès Potions, les professeurs qu'elle avait eu lui avaient tous répété la même chose : pour être véritablement reconnue comme une vraie Maîtresse ès Potions, il fallait qu'elle crée au moins une potion qui soit de son cru, une potion n'existant pas au préalable, et qui ne soit pas non plus l'amélioration d'une potion déjà existante. Bref, il fallait qu'elle innove totalement. Améliorer la potion Tue-loup, par exemple, ne serait pas suffisant, malgré la difficulté de la chose.

Le plus dur n'était pas de créer une potion en soi. Non, avec son niveau de connaissances, elle en était parfaitement capable. Non, le plus compliqué, c'était de trouver quoi faire qui n'existe pas déjà et, surtout, ne pas se faire piquer son idée. Même si, pour ce dernier élément, Hermione était confiante. Jamais Severus ne s'abaisserait à lui voler son idée, il était bien trop fier pour faire un truc de ce genre. Et, à part lui, aucun autre Maître n'était présent au château.

Pas de danger là-dessus, donc.

Seulement, il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de trouver une idée. Une potion, d'accord, mais dans quel domaine ? La médecine ? Tout était déjà traité, à part des améliorations ou modifications, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire... Un énième philtre d'amour ? Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Un poison ? Surtout pas, la guerre avait déjà fait trop de victimes, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Alors quoi ? Le polynectar pouvait être amélioré, mais ce ne serait pas sa création. Le Félix Félicis, la chance liquide, existait déjà, aussi.

À ce stade-là de ses réflexions, à deux années de formation, Hermione s'était souvenue de sa Quatrième année et, surtout, de comment Harry avait fait pour respirer sous l'eau. Il lui avait fallu manger cette plante, la branchiflore, qui ne fonctionne que pour la durée d'une heure, ce qui est bien peu. Il avait failli se noyer, d'ailleurs, faute de temps.

La solution lui était alors apparue. Rien, que ce soit dans le domaine médical ou bien de la guerre, ne pouvait être inventé, en tant que tel. Tout au plus, pouvait-on apporter quelques améliorations, ce qui n'était pas le but recherché. Or, en ce qui concernait l'exploration des fonds marins, rien n'avait été trouvé, ni même inventé.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait la branchiflore et le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Ainsi que la métamorphose en animal marin.

Seulement, ces trois alternatives étaient pleines d'inconvénients.

D'abord, la branchiflore. Plante extrêmement rare, difficile à cultiver, non pas à cause d'une quelconque dangerosité, mais à cause de son extrême fragilité et des conditions bien précises nécessaires à son bon développement. En plus, l'ingestion de cette plante est non seulement désagréable à cause de son goût désastreux, mais est également très douloureuse, du fait que l'apparition des branchies et des mains et pieds palmés engendrés se fait difficilement. Sans parler de son aspect plus que douteux, même si ce dernier élément peut être considéré comme secondaire, il rend tout de même l'ingestion de la plante assez rebutante.

Ensuite, le sort de Têtenbulle. Bien pratique pour respirer sous l'eau, il ne permet cependant de ne garder qu'une quantité limitée d'oxygène, ce qui force son utilisateur à renouveler régulièrement le sortilège. Il n'ajoute pas, non plus, d'appendices permettant une meilleure mobilité sous l'eau, comme des nageoires ou des mains et pieds palmés. Et il n'améliore pas, non plus, la visibilité sous-marine, ce qui force le sorcier à employer un autre sort pour ses yeux, lui faisant ainsi dépenser plus d'énergie magique, sauf s'il étend le sort à toute sa tête, ce qui lui fait quand même dépenser plus d'énergie que juste sur la bouche et le nez. Et aussi, tout le monde ne sait pas l'utiliser. Sinon, Harry l'aurait fait, plutôt que d'avoir eu recours à la branchiflore.

Quant à la métamorphose, Harry lui avait expliqué pour Viktor Krum, eh bien... Il n'y était arrivé que partiellement, d'une part. D'autre part, la métamorphose physique n'est pas accessible à tous les sorciers, et peut se révéler, de ce fait, extrêmement difficile à réaliser. La preuve avec Viktor qui, malgré sa grande puissance magique, n'est pas arrivé à se transformer totalement. Et enfin, Harry avait dû couper lui-même ses liens, de peur que Viktor ne la blesse. Une preuve que la métamorphose par sortilège réduit l'agilité du sorcier.

Par conséquent, une potion était toute indiquée. Les fonds marins regorgeaient de trésors inexplorés de plantes aquatiques, de coraux et d'espèces animales et magiques probablement plus qu'intéressants à découvrir et à étudier, car sûrement pleins de propriétés qui pourraient se révéler forts utiles pour la communauté sorcière. Alors, pourquoi se priver ?

En plus, Hermione était absolument certaine qu'aucune potion de ce genre n'existait déjà, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Les caractéristiques qu'elle recherchait étaient simples : offrir des nageoires pour une meilleure mobilité, des branchies pour la respiration, et une annulation des effets ne reposant que par une seule et unique possibilité : un _Finite incantatem_ , un des sortilèges les plus basiques et faciles à effectuer, ne nécessitant même pas une importante puissance magique.

En somme, une possibilité infinie d'explorer les fonds marins sans contrainte de temps, de mobilité ou de vision, puisque la modification corporelle s'accompagnait d'une vue de créature marine, ainsi qu'une agilité conservée. Bref, que des avantages.

* * *

Ainsi donc, en ce beau jour de la deuxième moitié du mois d'août, ou plutôt soir, Hermione Granger, ex-Weasley, s'était installée dans la salle de bain des Préfets afin de profiter de la baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine qu'autre chose. En plus, pour sa première expérience, mieux valait être dans un lieu sécurisé. Les fonds marins du Lac Noir, merci mais elle avait déjà donné, et elle n'avait même pas pu en profiter vraiment, en plus.

Elle avait aussi ramené tout son chaudron avec elle, au cas où, s'il y avait un imprévu, qu'elle puisse vérifier avec le support coupable. Sait-on jamais.

En maillot de bain deux pièces —rouge et or, bien sûr— Hermione préleva un flacon de sa potion, qui possédait toutes les caractéristiques attendues : couleur aigue-marine, volutes de fumée de couleur violette, et odeur d'iode salée, avec de légers relents d'algue. Elle avala le contenu d'une traite, se félicitant que le goût soit celui prévu : celui de l'eau de mer, donnant la désagréable impression de boire la tasse. Il fallait en passer par là, si elle voulait respirer et explorer sous l'eau.

Comme prévu, ses jambes se couvrirent d'écailles, des branchies prirent naissance sur ses tempes, sans pour autant que ses poumons en soient affectés, un peu sur le modèle des grenouilles et des crapauds, qui savent respirer à la fois à l'air libre et à la fois sous l'eau, de même que les sirènes et les tritons, et... C'était tout, normalement, non ?

Sauf que ses jambes, loin de se satisfaire des écailles, se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, au point de se transformer en queue de poisson, exactement comme celles des sirènes, ce qui fit qu'elle se cassa magistralement la figure.

Bon.

Elle avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé l'influence de la présence d'écailles et de cheveux de sirène, ainsi que du sang de triton.

Elle respirait toujours à l'air libre, et des bleus se formeraient sûrement sur ses bras, qui avaient servi à amortir sa chute. Bras qui ne possédaient pas d'écailles, d'ailleurs. Le reste du haut de son corps non plus.

Diable ! Se serait-elle, involontairement, transformée en sirène temporaire ?

Bon.

Y'a qu'un moyen de l'savoir.

Plonger sous l'eau.

Ce qu'elle fit. Les sensations furent au-delà de toute espérance. C'était merveilleux, à la limite de l'extatique. Respirer sous l'eau, nager librement à toute vitesse, sentir tout des vibrations de l'eau, voir aussi clairement qu'à l'air libre... C'était grisant.

Hermione resta ainsi des heures, à simplement nager d'un bout à l'autre de l'immense baignoire, sans jamais se lasser.

Comme prévu, les effets ne se dissipaient pas.

Ne ressortant qu'au petit matin, Hermione s'aperçut avec bonheur que sa peau n'était même pas fripée, pas même au niveau des doigts.

S'appuyant sur ses bras pour sortir, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette, restée à proximité du bord, et se lança, tout d'abord, un sort de séchage, ayant oublié de ramener des serviettes, dans son excitation d'expérimenter sa potion.

Une fois séchée, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, ravie de constater que, même si respirer sous l'eau était différent, aucune des deux sensations n'était désagréable.

Au contraire, même, elle se sentait plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Heureuse, elle décida alors de retrouver sa forme humaine, de manière à aller profiter d'un bon petit-déjeuner, son ventre ayant commencé à se manifester. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers son propre corps, pleine d'énergie malgré sa nuit blanche.

« _Finite_. »

...

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Allons bon... Peut-être qu'il faut que le sort soit prononcé en entier ? _Finite incantatem_. »

...

Rien non plus.

La jeune femme recommença, encore et encore, s'acharnant pendant près d'une heure, commençant peu à peu à sentir le désespoir la submerger. Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça ! Elle ne pouvait même pas marcher, c'est à peine si elle arrivait à rester assise ! Elle eu beau re-vérifier encore et encore son chaudron, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu foirer.

En désespoir de cause, Hermione se décida à appeler un elfe.

« Doxy ? Doxy, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

* _crac_ *

Ledit Doxy apparut, habillé d'une taie d'oreiller propre et bien blanche, symbole que, même s'il n'était pas libre, il était au moins bien traité.

« Miss a appelé Doxy ?

\- Oui... Voilà, à cause d'une expérimentation, je ne peux plus marcher. Peux-tu aller me chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, miss. Doxy y va tout de suite, miss. »

Le petit elfe disparut dans un nouveau _crac_ sonore, et Hermione soupira, momentanément soulagée. Severus saurait quoi faire. Même si elle avait honte, au moins serait-elle sortie d'affaire, ce qui était le principal.

Si elle avait su...

* * *

« Hermione ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Oui, je suis ici, Severus ! Par terre !

\- Que faites-vous par ter... Oh Merlin !

\- Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Hum... Comment avez-vous fait... _ça_ ?

\- C'est mon projet.

\- Votre projet ?

\- En potion. Pour être officiellement reconnue comme Maîtresse ès Potions. Sauf que ma potion a foiré, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer à quel moment j'ai pu commettre une erreur et...

\- Quel était l'objectif de cette potion ?

\- Eh bien... »

Et Hermione lui expliqua en long, en large et en travers son projet, avec emphase, car c'était, après tout, un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. S'il n'y avait pas eu son divorce, elle aurait pu y travailler bien plus tôt. À cause de Ronald, elle avait perdu des mois de travail !

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut achevé ses explications, Severus la regardait avec dépit. Et c'était _ça_ , la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ?

« ... Alors, Severus ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Que vous êtes une idiote.

\- Q-q-quoi ? Mais...

\- Jamais les effets dus à une potion n'ont pu être annulés par un "simple" _Finite incantatem_ ! C'est même la base des bases des potions, Hermione ! Votre potion, de ce que j'en ai compris, pour qu'elle ait un effet permanent, s'appuie sur le mode de fonctionnement des poisons.

\- Mais comment...

\- Vous n'en avez pas eu conscience, et c'est là votre plus grande erreur. Pour supprimer les effets d'une potion, il faut une autre potion, c'est aussi "simple" que cela !

\- Alors...

\- Alors, il vous faut l'équivalent d'un anti-poison, qui viendrait contrecarrer les effets de votre création. Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas une, mais deux potions, que vous devez créer.

\- Ah...

\- Mais qu'avez-vous donc appris pendant vos années de formation ?!

\- Eh bien...

\- Ne répondez pas, ce n'est pas la peine !

\- ...

\- Bon... Maintenant, comme vous n'avez pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire la potion contre celle que vous avez créée, il va falloir s'y mettre.

\- Mais je...

\- Et votre queue de poisson n'y changera rien, Hermione ! Vous vous déplacerez en fauteuil roulant, ça devrait suffire ! C'est _votre_ potion, _votre_ projet, assumez donc _vos_ erreurs ! Bien sûr, je vous aiderai, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour travailler à votre place !

\- D'accord... Merci, Severus...

\- ... Pas d'quoi... renifla le concerné. »

Hermione se sentait mortifiée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une règle aussi élémentaire que basique ? On aurait dû la renommer Ronald, pour sa stupidité ! Et Severus était bien gentil de lui avoir apporté la lumière sur ce qui lui avait fait défaut, en plus d'accepter de l'aider à réparer ses fautes, avant même qu'elle ne lui ait demandé !

Severus, lui, était mitigé. D'un côté, avoir secoué les puces à Hermione lui avait fait du bien, après tous ces mois où elle l'avait délibérément ignoré, du moins, sur le plan sentimental. Cependant, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi dur envers elle. La situation ne devait déjà pas être facile, alors si en plus il venait l'engueuler ! En même temps, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui proposer son aide. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de se rapprocher d'elle, qui sait ? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

* * *

« Severus... Je crois bien que c'est fichu...

\- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione !

\- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que...

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais je sais aussi qu'il est hors de question que j'abandonne !

\- Mais ça fait déjà un an... Et le Lac me manque... Severus, s'il-te-plaît...

\- ... »

Depuis un an qu'Hermione avait été transformée en une sorte de sirène, quoiqu'un peu différente des sirènes du Lac Noir, la jeune femme avait été forcée d'abandonner son poste de professeur, de même que Severus, qui passait ses journées à chercher un remède, Hermione ne l'aidant pas vraiment.

Si, au début, Hermione avait vivement souhaité retrouver son apparence normale, à la longue, au fil de ses excursions dans le Lac Noir, elle s'était sentie de plus en plus attirée par les profondeurs marines. La seule chose qui la faisait retourner sur la terre ferme, c'était l'amour qu'elle portait à Severus. Seulement, elle ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait communiquer par télépathie avec les autres créatures marines, et était devenue amie avec le Calmar Géant, qui s'était révélé d'une grande gentillesse, en plus d'être très intelligent. Les autres sirènes la considéraient avec curiosité, de même que les tritons, mais ils la laissaient en paix, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si elle avait toujours été humaine. Elle emmenait toutefois toujours sa baguette avec elle, métamorphosée en bracelet incassable, de manière à avoir un moyen de défense, au cas où.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait, désormais, c'était rester telle qu'elle était, et que Severus la rejoigne. Seulement, si elle ne lui dévoilait pas ses sentiments, ça ne servirait à rien. Il fallait au moins qu'elle ait l'assurance que lui aussi souhaite vivre avec elle, quitte à tout abandonner. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter.

Si ça venait à être le cas, alors elle partirait, définitivement, rejoindre les profondeurs du Lac Noir, et ses habitants.

Quand les amis de la jeune femme avaient appris sa mésaventure, ils avaient été très surpris, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient abandonnée, surtout Harry et Ginny, qui avaient fini par se marier. Hermione avait été présente, en tant que témoin de Harry et demoiselle d'honneur de Ginny, dans un fauteuil roulant, un sort d'illusion servant à masquer ses branchies sur ses tempes, et avec une robe suffisamment longue pour dissimuler ses nageoires. Elle avait aussi laissé ses cheveux lâchés, de manière à recouvrir ses tempes, au cas où l'illusion se dissiperait.

Luna s'était aussi mariée, avec un certain Rolf Scamander, et Hermione avait eu recours aux mêmes procédés.

Neville, lui, avait succédé à Chourave, et son nouveau poste de prof de botanique le passionnait. Il avait d'ailleurs rejoint Severus sur ses recherches pour aider Hermione car, d'un certain côté, la jeune femme s'était en partie appuyée sur les effets de la branchiflore, dont les racines faisaient partie de la composition de sa fameuse potion, et les connaissances du jeune homme sur les plantes avaient beaucoup aidé les deux Maîtres, même si, à l'heure actuelle, aucun changement n'était encore survenu.

* * *

Severus poussa un profond soupir. L'attitude de sa miss-je-sais-tout préférée ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il en avait parlé avec le portrait d'Albus, qui n'avait pas su lui apporter de réponse concluante, excepté qu'il allait y réfléchir et en parler aux autres tableaux. Il était d'ailleurs censé venir le voir aujourd'hui. Il allait bientôt devoir se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice.

« Severus ? »

L'ex-professeur de DCFM jura, énervé de ne pas avoir entendu la personne entrer dans son laboratoire. Se retournant, il découvrit la directrice, les sourcils froncés de réprobation face à sa vulgarité.

« Minerva... Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Albus m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, apparemment vous seriez en retard à votre rendez-vous. »

Severus jura à nouveau, recevant un nouveau regard noir, qu'il ignora royalement. Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, hocha la tête en direction de sa supérieure, et se précipita vers la sortie de ses cachots, pour ensuite se diriger d'un pas vif jusqu'au bureau directorial.

Arrivé à destination, la gargouille lui laissa directement le passage, sans même qu'il ait à dire le mot de passe, le laissant vaguement perplexe, avant qu'il ne s'élance à nouveau, cette fois dans les escaliers de pierre, pour ensuite entrer dans le bureau, allant directement s'asseoir en face du tableau de l'ancien directeur.

« Albus.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon ! Vous avez l'air essoufflé.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, persiffla l'homme en noir.

\- Bon, bon... J'ai du nouveau.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Peut-être devriez-vous boire un verre d'eau, vous me semblez vraiment hors d'haleine...

\- On s'en fiche, Albus ! Je me reposerai plus tard ! Dites-moi ce qu'il en est !

\- Bon, bon... Du calme, mon garçon...

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai rencontré une charmante jeune femme, morte il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Une sirène. Elle était une sorcière autrefois. Elle est à l'origine de l'espèce des sirènes.

\- Je... vois...

\- Elle est devenue sirène suite à une malédiction. Un homme l'aimait, et avait demandé sa main, mais elle a refusé, de même que ses parents, qui ne voulaient pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Cet homme a d'abord tué sa famille puis, quand il a vu que ça ne changeait rien à son refus, il l'a condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir se marier, ni même à pouvoir connaître l'amour avec un être humain. Cet homme était un sorcier, bien évidemment. Sa malédiction a transformé la jeune femme en sirène, et elle a épousé un triton, lui-même autrefois sorcier, transformé suite à une chasse aux sorciers, il s'est lancé un sort par réflexe, et a été changé sans avoir fait exprès. Ils sont donc à l'origine des sirènes et des tritons que nous connaissons de nos jours.

\- D'accord... Mais, quel est le lien avec Hermione ?

\- J'y arrive, Severus, j'y arrive.

\- ...

\- J'ai donc, après avoir appris son histoire, demandé à cette charmante demoiselle pourquoi Miss Granger se montrait si rétive à retrouver son apparence humaine. Elle m'a donc gentiment expliqué. Il se trouve que les sirènes et les tritons ont la capacité de respirer à la fois sous l'eau, et à la fois à l'air libre. Mais ces créatures prennent une apparence humaine lorsqu'ils sont hors de l'eau et secs, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas, ensuite, comment marcher, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais marché sur deux jambes.

\- Logique...

\- En effet. J'ai alors demandé à ma nouvelle amie pourquoi Miss Granger ne pouvait, alors, pas retrouver son apparence normale. Elle m'a alors informé que, si ses enfants et ses descendants en sont capables, elle-même et son compagnon n'ont jamais pu le faire, car ils ont été maudits, d'une certaine manière. Et donc, Miss Granger ne peut pas retrouver son apparence humaine toute seule.

\- Je comprends. Mais en ce qui concerne son attitude ?

\- N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler du chant des sirènes, Severus ?

\- Quoi, cette vieille légende moldue ?

\- Ça n'est pas qu'un mythe, Ulysse, personnage qui a vraiment existé en qualité de Roi d'Ithaque, a réellement croisé des sirènes, une espèce quelque peu différente de celle que nous connaissons, mais des sirènes tout de même. Il en va de même pour Miss Granger. Elle est appelée par les fonds marins. Je ne sais pas si elle en a conscience, mais il est étonnant qu'elle soit revenue sur la terre ferme jusqu'à présent.

\- Q-que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que Miss Granger doit avoir une motivation très importante pour l'empêcher de demeurer dans le Lac. Pour résister à cet appel, quelque chose de tout aussi fort doit la retenir ici...

\- Et vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- La seule force qui puisse faire une différence, à ma connaissance, c'est l'amour. Miss Granger doit probablement aimer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui la fasse revenir ici, auprès de lui.

\- Vous plaisantez...

\- Je ne pense pas... Peut-être devriez-vous lui demander ce qu'il en est, Severus. »

Le concerné hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et sortit, comme un zombie. Hermione serait amoureuse ? Mais de qui ? Et comment avait-il fait pour n'avoir rien remarqué ?

La sensation qu'une enclume lui était tombée sur la tête n'était pas une sensation nouvelle, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable. Ses entrailles semblaient se tordre, surtout son ventre, son estomac, une boule d'angoisse avait prit naissance dans sa gorge, et il avait du mal à respirer normalement...

Heureusement, en sa qualité d'ex-espion, il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses ressentis, aussi, tous ceux qu'il croisa dans les couloirs le virent comme d'habitude : comme la froide et terrifiante chauve-souris des cachots.

* * *

« Hermione ? »

La jeune femme se retourna ou plutôt, son fauteuil se retourna, grâce aux mouvements de ses mains sur les roues.

« Oui, Severus ?

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Oh, je... J'étais juste...

\- Tu regardais le Lac Noir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui... Mais, pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Albus.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Oui. Son tableau, du moins.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Le tien, Hermione. On a parlé à ton sujet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne sembles plus vraiment vouloir retrouver ton apparence normale, et j'en ai parlé à Albus. Il a parlé au tableau d'une sirène, qui lui a apporté certaines réponses.

\- Vraiment ? Quelles sont ces réponses ?

\- Tu es appelée par l'eau. Par la vie sous-marine. Un peu comme ce mythe moldu du chant des sirènes, tu es attirée par cette vie. Seulement, tu es toujours revenue ici, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Selon Albus, ce serait parce que tu serais amoureuse, mais j'avoue que cette hypothèse me laisse perplexe.

\- Je vois...

\- Hermione ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était pire que tout. Severus ne pensait pas qu'elle était amoureuse. Il ne s'était donc pas rendu compte de ses sentiments. Pire, même, il ne semblait même pas les partager.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

« Hermione ? Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

\- Oh, je... Ce n'est rien, vraiment... Une bêtise... Quelque chose de stupide, vraiment...

\- Hermione, regarde-moi. »

La sirène releva la tête qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée, et plongea dans un regard aussi sombre que les profondeurs du Lac Noir, qui faisait bien pâle figure à côté de la noirceur de ces yeux-là.

« Oui ? émit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, rien...

\- Non. Arrête. Parle-moi, et explique-moi pourquoi tu te conduis aussi bizarrement ! Je te connais, Hermione, jamais, en temps normal, tu n'aurais baissé les yeux devant qui que ce soit, et surtout pas moi ! Alors maintenant, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je peux tout entendre, d'accord ? Même que tu ressens cet appel, même que tu aimes quelqu'un qui te fait revenir sur la terre ferme... Tout, d'accord ? Je veux t'aider. Mais pour t'aider, il faut que tu parles, que tu dises ce que tu ressens, parce que ça peut être d'une importance cruciale, d'accord ? Si tu ne veux plus redevenir humaine, il faut que tu le dises. Ne me laisse pas chercher pour rien ! Et si, au contraire, tu veux retrouver ton apparence normale, alors il faut que tu coopères, que tu sois plus active. Je ne peux pas t'aider tout seul, Hermione.

\- Oui... Je comprends...

\- Bien. »

Étant dans les appartements de la jeune femme, Severus avait prit place dans un fauteuil de cuir brun foncé, ne supportant pas les couleurs rouge et or. Hermione, dans son fauteuil roulant, lui faisait face. Hermione appela Doxy —qui était en quelques sortes devenu leur elfe attitré— et lui demanda du thé pour trois, l'invitant à en prendre avec eux. Le petit elfe accepta avec joie, heureux de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme. Entre faire le ménage dans les salles de classe, les couloirs, les dortoirs, laver et sécher le linge, et faire la cuisine, en plus de répondre aux extravagances des professeurs et des élèves, les elfes avaient fort à faire, et Doxy était ravi de pouvoir se reposer un peu, d'y être encouragé même, puisque c'était une demande directe d'un des résidents du château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois compagnons étaient calés, Hermione ayant demandé à l'elfe de s'installer dans le canapé —bien trop grand pour lui— et buvaient leur thé.

Doxy avait été mis au courant de la nouvelle condition d'Hermione, ayant été le premier qu'elle avait appelé après sa métamorphose, et était souvent amené à seconder Severus, notamment au niveau des achats des ingrédients, ainsi que leur préparation. Bien sûr, il avait interdiction formelle de toucher aux potions en tant que telles, mais pour le travail en amont, il était autorisé à faire usage de ses talents —et notamment de son habileté. Aussi, étant au courant de l'évolution de la jeune femme depuis le début, Severus et Hermione ne se sentaient pas gênés à l'idée de parler devant lui. Il arrivait même que l'un ou l'autre des deux sorciers lui demande son avis ! C'était plus courant que ce soit Hermione, mais il était déjà arrivé que Severus le fasse. Ayant remarqué depuis longtemps l'intelligence des elfes, il avait choisi de s'en servir plutôt que de l'ignorer. Tout avis extérieur et toute nouvelle idée étaient toujours bons à prendre.

« Eh bien, Hermione ?

\- Oui... Ce que t'a dit le professeur Dumbledore... C'est vrai.

\- Tout est vrai, ou seulement une partie ?

\- Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais... Déjà, en ce qui concerne l'attraction que je ressens, à l'image d'un chant de sirène comme dans l' _Odyssée_ , c'est vrai. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à revenir à la surface, et je reste plus longtemps sous l'eau à chaque fois.

\- Miss va nous quitter ?

\- Je suis désolée, Doxy. Je pense que je ne veux plus d'une vie humaine, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Quand je nage, je me sens libre, j'ai des sensations que je n'avais jamais expérimentées auparavant, et chaque retour à la surface est comme un déchirement. »

Le silence s'installa, plutôt pesant, avant que Severus ne se rappelle qu'Hermione n'avait pas mentionné la partie qui l'intéressait le plus —ses sentiments.

« Et en ce qui concerne la deuxième chose que je t'ai demandée ?

\- Sur ma motivation à revenir ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est... vrai... aussi.

\- Je vois.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Miss ? Monsieur ?

\- Hermione remonte à la surface et revient à nos côtés parce que, apparemment, elle serait amoureuse de quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour qui ses sentiments sont suffisamment forts pour qu'elle nous revienne.

\- Ah, mais Doxy le savait déjà, ça. Miss Hermione aime cette personne depuis longtemps.

\- Q-q-q-quoi ?! Doxy, comment tu sais ?

\- Désolé, Miss... Doxy ne voulait pas être indiscret, Miss...

\- Non, non, je veux dire... Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oh non, Miss, c'est juste que Doxy passe beaucoup de temps avec Miss.

\- Ouf...

\- Comment ça, "ouf", Hermione ?

\- Heu...

\- Hermione... menaça Severus d'une voix basse —terriblement sexy, de l'avis d'Hermione.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

\- QUI TE FAIT REVENIR ICI ?!

\- Du calme !

\- ...

\- ... Toi. »

Silence.

« ... Hein ? »

Incompréhension.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Stupéfaction.

« ... C'est toi, Severus. C'est toi que j'aime. Tu ne te souviens pas de notre dispute, quelques jours avant que j'annonce mon divorce ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Tu avais lu dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as vu ?

\- Attends... Tu ne veux pas dire que...

\- Si, c'est exactement ça. Je pensais déjà à toi. Peut-être que je n'étais pas amoureuse à l'époque, on ne se connaissait pas encore assez, mais je pensais déjà à toi comme plus qu'un simple ami, ça, c'est sûr.

\- Je... Je vois... C'est bizarre.

\- Comment ça, "bizarre" ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort !

\- Hermione...

\- Dis-moi, Severus, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- ... Hein ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Comment me vois-tu ? Comme une amie ou... plus ?

\- Je...

\- Monsieur aime Miss, Miss. Depuis longtemps.

\- Je vois, merci, Doxy. Ça fait du bien, une réponse claire et directe. »

Severus était proprement abasourdi. Depuis quand l'elfe se permettait-il se genre de libertés ? Certes, l'influence d'Hermione y était sans doute pour beaucoup, mais quand même, il y avait une limite !

« Doxy... menaça-t-il.

\- Doxy est désolé, monsieur, mais Doxy a reçu une demande de quelqu'un, monsieur.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Doxy ne peut pas le dire, monsieur.

\- Ce ne serait pas Albus, par hasard ?

\- Doxy ne vous a rien dit, hein monsieur ?

\- Quel vieux fou... Même mort, il continue à emmerder le monde... »

Doxy soupira, soulagé de ne pas être puni pour son indiscrétion. L'ancien directeur lui avait ordonné que, si les deux Maîtres en Potions ne se rapprochaient pas, il devait alors les titiller, de manière à les pousser dans les bras de l'autre. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, les deux adultes étaient si gentils avec lui qu'il voulait les voir heureux. Seulement, il avait peur des conséquences puisque, en tant qu'elfe de maison, il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler des affaires privées des sorciers.

Hermione se décida à couper Severus afin de le ramener au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Severus ? Hou-ou ? La Terre, à Severus !

\- Hermione ?

\- Ah ben quand même ! J'ai bien cru que j'en viendrais à te frapper pour te réveiller !

\- Tu n'y as pas pensé !

\- Si. Même si j'aurais évité, je ne veux pas subir tes foudres.

\- Bon. Sinon, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Doxy s'en est chargé à ta place, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, de ta part. Je veux que ce soit toi qui le dise.

\- Eh bien... C'est un peu difficile, là... Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure manière de procéder...

\- Severus. Je m'en fiche de la manière. Ce qui compte, c'est le fond, que tu sois honnête et sincère.

\- Oui, bien sûr... Je suis d'accord avec ça, évidemment... Eh bien oui, je t'aime, Hermione. Et je crois bien que ça fait un peu plus d'un an et demi, bien que j'avais déjà commencé à penser à toi encore avant ça. Mes sentiments sont devenus ce qu'ils sont au fur et à mesure que le temps a passé. Hermione, je ne suis pas un romantique, je suis vieux, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de beau, j'ai passé de nombreuses années de solitude me rendant aigri, j'ai été un mangemort, j'ai vu et commis des monstruosités et j'en suis hanté, encore aujourd'hui. Je suis couvert de cicatrices, souvent bien laides, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment mon apparence, et j'ai un très mauvais caractère.

\- Je sais. Je suis au courant de tout ça, Severus. Je ne t'idéalise pas non plus. Moi aussi, j'ai des cicatrices de la guerre. Moi aussi, je suis hantée des heures de torture, de vagabondage en pleine nature, des heures passées à craindre pour Harry, Ron et moi, à craindre que notre expédition échoue, que tout ce qu'on fasse soit en vain. J'ai, moi aussi, été solitaire de nombreuses années. En tant que sorcière, j'ai été rejetée pour ma différence par les enfants moldus. En tant que née-moldue, j'ai été rejetée par la société sorcière. J'ai dû me battre pour être acceptée, et ça n'a pas été facile. Ça m'a endurcie. Les aventures que j'ai vécues avec Harry et Ron ont été dangereuses et m'ont souvent terrifiée, et il m'arrive, encore aujourd'hui, de faire des cauchemars.

\- Je vois.

\- Et je suis flattée d'apprendre que tu m'aimes depuis autant de temps. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci, Severus. »

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir le concerné, peu habitué aux compliments.

« Par contre, il y a un point sur lequel je me sens obligée de te contredire.

\- Ah, et quoi donc ?

\- Tu es beau, Severus.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai. Tes cheveux sont si longs, si lisses et sombres, j'ai toujours envie de plonger mes doigts dedans. Tes yeux sont si noirs, si profonds, que j'ai l'impression de me noyer dedans à chaque fois que je te regarde droit dans les yeux. Ta bouche si fine me donne envie de t'embrasser. Ta cape qui vole derrière toi me fait toujours rire. Ta peau pâle est belle, en une harmonieuse opposition avec tes cheveux, tes yeux et tes vêtements. Et ta voix ! Merlin, je crois que c'est ce que je préfère, en fait ! Ta voix si basse, si grave, qui me fait vibrer, elle m'envoie des frissons à chaque fois... J'imagine à chaque fois que tu me chuchotes des mots tout bas dans le creux de mon oreille, et ça suffit à me faire frissonner ! Quant à tes cicatrices... Tu sais ce qu'on dit, dans le monde moldu ?

\- Non...

\- Que les cicatrices, chez un homme, le rendent viril. Personnellement, je n'aime pas les homme trop musclés, ou qui abusent de leur soi-disant virilité, qui s'en vantent. Mais toi, tu es parfait là-dessus. Et sur d'autres points aussi. On est tous les deux intelligents, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêt, les mêmes désirs... On a tellement en commun, quand on prend la peine d'y réfléchir !

\- Hermione...

\- Non, Severus. Je t'aime comme tu es, d'accord ? Je sais bien, que ton nez n'est pas gracieux, que tu es hanté et sombre, que tu es asocial... Moi aussi, je suis asociale, à la base. Mais je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes qualités, et tes défauts, d'accord ? Et je ne te demande pas de changer, je veux que tu restes comme tu es.

\- Mais, si je ne change pas...

\- Bien sûr... J'aimerais que tu deviennes comme moi, mais... Tout abandonner du monde humain, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, quand c'est tout ce qu'on a toujours connu, ça peut sembler difficile... Et si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je comprendrai. Mais... j'ai l'intention d'aller vivre dans le Lac. Je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Je vois... »

* * *

« Albus ?

\- Oui, Minerva ?

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché Severus de boire cette potion ?

\- Parce que j'étais curieux de le voir avec une queue de poisson. Et puis, n'est-il pas mignon ?

\- Mignon ?

\- Oui, à batifoler avec Miss Granger dans le Lac Noir.

\- Si... En effet...

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ?

\- N'y avait-il pas une solution pour que Miss Granger redevienne humaine ?

\- Je suppose. Mais je ne la connais pas, et elle n'a pas encore été inventée. Et puis, je soupçonne Severus et Miss Granger de ne jamais l'avoir véritablement cherchée.

\- Vous voulez dire...

\- Que la situation actuelle leur convient tout à fait, oui.

\- Oh, Merlin !

\- Personnellement, je préfère me réjouir de la situation. Et voir Mr Weasley crier au scandale, après son comportement plus qu'idiot est assez... amusant.

\- ... Severus a trop déteint sur vous.

\- De toute évidence. »

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon. Déjà, j'avais dans l'idée de publier cet OS dimanche, mais, au vu des événements et du deuil national, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. En plus, j'étais moi aussi en deuil, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je n'ai perdu personne, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste pour toutes ces familles, tous ces amis qui ont perdu un proche ce week-end._

 _Alors, une grosse pensée pour ces victimes de la barbarie et de la connerie humaine ne sera pas de trop, je crois._

 _Un vendredi 13, hein ? La bonne blague. Putain, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je suis une fille, après tout, les filles peuvent pleurer, pas vrai ? Les mecs aussi, c'est pas honteux, vous pouvez le faire, personne ne vous le reprochera._

 _Sinon, cette fiction n'est pas la plus joyeuse, mais j'y ai insufflé une note d'espoir. J'espère que ça fonctionnera._

 _Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à J.-K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire en elle-même._

 _Petite précision : Il s'agit d'un OS de voyage temporel, ça se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs, Harry a remonté le temps et est leur prof de... Eh bien, vous verrez. Je pense que tout est parfaitement clair dans la fic, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bon. Je vous aime, mes lecteurs. Anonymes, ceux de passage, qui laissent ou non un message, peu importe. N'oubliez pas de dire à vos proches combien vous les aimez, et faites-vous le plus de câlins possibles._

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas..._

* * *

Après avoir chatouillé la poire tenue par une statue, le jeune homme entra silencieusement dans les cuisines, le visage impassible. Néanmoins, dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur de la salle, son masque se fissura, laissant voir la tristesse et l'anéantissement, en plus de la fatigue.

« Severus ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de se tourner vers la petite table. Il y reconnut le professeur de Vol, Harry Peverell. Lui-même n'avait suivi ce cours qu'en première année, mais l'enseignant et lui se retrouvaient souvent dans les cuisines en pleine nuit. Le professeur semblait toujours savoir quand il avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Le voir là n'était donc pas si étonnant.

Severus Tobias Snape, adolescent de quinze ans, avait un physique plutôt ingrat. Dégingandé, pas assez grand pour son âge et trop mince, les traits irréguliers, un nez quelque peu proéminent, des cheveux gras à cause des potions, des dents semblant jaunâtres en contraste d'une peau bien trop blême... Seule son amie d'enfance, Lily Evans, l'acceptait entièrement, sans condition. Même Lucius Malfoy gardait ses distances. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était de deux années plus âgé, mais il restait toujours distant, alors même qu'il était celui à l'avoir introduit dans son cercle d'amis.

Severus n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de sa relation privilégiée avec le professeur de Vol. L'enseignant non plus, d'ailleurs. Il était là, à écouter tous ses états d'âme, sans jamais le juger. Et, seulement lorsque Severus avait vidé son sac, Peverell lui donnait son avis, et ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Ses conseils s'étaient révélés précieux.

Et ce soir, une fois encore, Severus avait besoin d'aide. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Il s'assit donc devant le professeur, la mine sombre. Peverell appela un elfe, et demanda un chocolat chaud pour l'élève. Severus eut un petit sourire devant l'attention. Jamais il ne se permettait de boire du chocolat en public, c'était une boisson de réconfort, et les Serpentards n'ont pas besoin de réconfort, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait une preuve de faiblesse.

« Bonsoir, Severus.

– Bonsoir, Professeur. »

Le silence s'installa. C'était une des choses que le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement chez son confident. Il ne le poussait jamais, et le laissait aller à son rythme.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était déjà deux heures et demie passées.

* * *

En cette nuit de mi-décembre, James Potter était impatient. Impatient et excité, de même que son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. En revanche, Remus Lupin était inquiet, quelque peu réticent. Et Peter Pettigrew semblait mitigé.

Ils suivaient Severus Snape, alias Snivellus, depuis quelques minutes déjà, prêts à l'attaquer à tout moment et à l'humilier de la plus cuisante des manières. Cependant, il avaient failli se faire prendre à chaque fois, soit par un fantôme, soit par Rusard ou sa chatte, soit par un enseignant faisant sa ronde, ils n'avaient donc pas pu agir.

Jusqu'à présent.

Planqués sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, les maraudeurs étaient entrés dans les cuisines, à la suite de leur proie.

Et là, ils avaient vu leur professeur préféré.

Harry Ronald Granger Peverell, enseignant de Vol depuis leur première année. Toujours souriant, avenant, impartial et juste, il avait fait l'unanimité chez les élèves. Surtout qu'il n'avait que vingt-huit ans, vingt-trois lors de leur première année, il était donc proche des élèves. James adorait venir le voir et lui demander des conseils pour perfectionner ses techniques de vol, accompagné de Sirius.

Et là, ils le voyaient interagir avec Servilo comme il le faisait avec eux. C'est-à-dire, comme des amis. James et Sirius se sentaient bouillonner de jalousie. Enfin, surtout James. Remus ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela, et Peter s'impatientait simplement en silence.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, les quatre jeunes hommes de cinquième année se planquèrent dans un coin, assez près pour tout entendre, mais assez loin pour ne pas être perçus, grâce à la cape.

Ils attendraient que l'enseignant parte pour humilier leur ennemi.

* * *

Severus tenait fermement la tasse de chocolat dans ses deux mains. C'était chaud. Les irrégularités de brun dans la boisson étaient fascinantes, notamment par leur aspect concentrique, un peu comme les cercles noirs et blancs moldus servant à l'hypnose.

« Monsieur ?

– Oui, Severus ? répondit patiemment l'enseignant.

– Je suis désolé. »

Peverell pencha la tête avec curiosité, l'interrogation flottant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés semblant indomptables et masquant son front lui donnaient un petit air sauvage. Ses traits, doux, lui conféraient une perpétuelle aura de bienveillance attirant immanquablement la sympathie.

« Je vous ai évité cette année.

– Oh. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais certainement tes raisons. »

Severus hocha la tête. La compréhension sans borne de ce prof le sidérait toujours.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Un temps. Severus le dévisagea. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, d'emblée, il avait fait confiance à ce prof, alors même qu'il avait eu besoin de quelques semaines avec Lily. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'ordinaire, mais, pour une raison étrange, qu'il ne s'expliquait même pas, il avait confiance en cet homme. Inconditionnellement. Il n'avait même jamais eu confiance en ses propres parents.

« Oui. »

Le mot flotta, mais Severus n'en dit pas plus. Le professeur n'ajouta rien, sachant que, parfois, du temps était nécessaire pour organiser ses idées. Il prit une gorgée de thé en même temps que le jeune homme en prenait une de chocolat, ce qui fit sourire l'adulte.

Sous la cape, James bouillonnait. Non seulement le prof tutoyait Servilus, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec lui, mais en plus... Pourquoi cela prenait-il tant de temps ? Il ne pouvait pas se dépêcher, cet abruti graisseux de...

« Elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Interloqué, James se tourna vers Remus, qui haussa les épaules. Le loup-garou n'en savait pas plus que lui, malgré son statut de préfet.

« Qui cela ?

– Ma mère. Cet été. En juillet. Le douze. »

Severus inspira, comme si ce qu'il allait dire serait quelque chose de terrible.

« Ça fait cinq mois déjà. »

L'adulte considéra un instant les informations en silence.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie en-dehors de l'école. Vous le saviez ?

– Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai été restreint par ces règles, moi aussi. »

Une gorgée de chocolat. Et puis une autre. Du courage. Arrêter de détourner le sujet. Encore une gorgée, pour la route.

« J'habite côté moldu. Mon père... »

Severus s'interrompit, la gorge nouée. Les larmes perlaient déjà au bord de ses cils, mais il les retint encore un peu. Il pouvait se le permettre, il le savait, pourtant. Ce professeur, il ne dirait jamais rien.

« Mon père est moldu. »

Sous la cape, les maraudeurs étaient incrédules. Surtout James, qui s'était toujours amusé à traiter le Serpentard de futur mangemort et d'adepte de la magie noire. C'était... inattendu.

« Ma mère... Elle venait d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang-pur. Mais...

– Ils l'ont reniée, devina Peverell.

– Oui. Parce qu'elle a épousé un moldu.

– Je vois. »

L'enseignant observa le ténébreux jeune homme. Il pouvait voir la souffrance dans ses yeux, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la faire disparaître. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

« Quel est le nom de cette famille ?

– Prince. »

Sirius sursauta, et les autres le regardèrent avec curiosité, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête. Les garçons n'insistèrent pas. Ils le cuisineraient plus tard.

« Professeur ?

– Je pense que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, désormais.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment. »

Severus hocha la tête, et les larmes coulèrent, doucement. Il ne tenta pas de les effacer, ni de les retenir, cette fois. Harry le regardait simplement, sans aucun jugement dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Il n'y avait ni pitié, ni fausse compassion. En revanche, il y avait de la compréhension. Il se doutait que l'adulte avait déjà deviné, mais attendait qu'il s'exprime.

Il reprit une gorgée de chocolat. C'était chaud.

« Harry... Vous savez, mon père... Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je crois ?

– Oui. Il boit. Beaucoup.

– Oui. Depuis... Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai toujours vu avec une bouteille ou un verre à la main, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. »

Encore une fois, le silence. Les maraudeurs écoutaient avec attention, perdus. Horrifiés, certainement. Ils commençaient à comprendre.

« J'ai commencé à faire des potions pour aider ma mère.

– Comment cela ?

– Mon père... L'alcool, ça... Ça ne l'aidait pas à être calme. Il aimait se servir de sa ceinture. Parfois, il utilisait des ustensiles de cuisine. Ou des bibelots. Quand... Quand il s'en est servi sur moi pour la première fois... J'avais cinq ans. Je crois. J'avais fait de la magie accidentelle. Pour la première fois. Ça avait cassé une fenêtre. Et mon père... »

Severus s'interrompit, inspira profondément, puis expira lentement, s'astreignant au calme.

« Il détestait ma mère. Il déteste la magie et les sorciers. Pour lui, nous sommes des monstres. Des anomalies. Il voulait... Il voulait faire sortir la maladie de mon corps. Expulser la magie. Alors...

– Alors il frappait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Severus acquiesça. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs peu joyeux. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

« Je soignais ma mère avec des baumes et des potions de soins que je fabriquais. J'ai même volé des ingrédients à Slughorn pour ça, vous savez ?

– Je ne te punirai pas. »

Severus sourit à son aîné. Il le savait déjà. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Sous la cape, James se sentait nauséeux. Sirius n'était pas mieux. Remus était pâle, et Peter avait plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Cet été... Il a utilisé un couteau. C'était la première fois. »

Encore une fois, le silence. Severus posa sa tasse vide sur la table, en même temps que l'adulte le faisait aussi en face. L'adolescent ne le remarqua cependant pas, perdu dans son récit décousu. Comment le dire ? Comment formuler ?

« Et je n'ai pas pu soigner ma mère. C'était... C'était trop... Trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il y avait une flaque, par terre, tout autour d'elle. C'était rouge. Trop rouge. Mais sa peau, à elle, elle était trop blanche, trop pâle... Je... Quand c'est arrivé... Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai même pas pleuré. Ni crié. J'ai essayé de la soigner avec mes potions et mes baumes, mais... Mais ça n'a pas marché. Et je ne pouvais pas faire de magie. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter mon père. Je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout. »

Les dernières paroles avaient été chuchotées, mais, dans le silence ambiant, elles avaient été parfaitement audibles. Les elfes de maison s'étaient lancé des sorts de silence pour continuer leur travail, ne voulant surtout pas déranger. Les maraudeurs avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Je pourrais te dire que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Severus.

– Vous ne me le dites pas ?

– Non. Ça ne servirait à rien. Quand on se sent coupable, on ne peut rien y faire. Surtout si c'est pour la mort de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé. Il y a ces mots, ces paroles, que tout le monde nous dit, mais qui ne servent à rien. Tout ce qu'il. y. a. à faire, [1] c'est survivre. Et attendre. Seul le temps nous aide véritablement.

– Vous... Vous avez déjà vécu ça, professeur ? Pardon, Harry ?

– Oui. Des amis. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Mes amis étaient tout pour moi. Je les ai perdus. Et je me suis longtemps senti coupable.

– Ce n'est plus le cas ? releva Severus.

– Non, en effet. Il m'a fallu du temps, cependant. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils meurent. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Et je sais, que si on remontait le temps, mon comportement n'aurait pas changé. Parce que je ne pouvais pas agir autrement. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. »

Harry s'interrompit un instant. Il regardait sa tasse, et les quelques gouttes de thé collant aux parois de la porcelaine. Mais il voyait aussi les corps. Les morts. Le champ de bataille. Les enterrements. Le deuil. Les couleurs qui disparaissent. Un monde en gris.

Et puis Severus, en face de lui.

« La question que tu dois te poser, Severus, c'est celle-là : avec les moyens dont tu disposais, est-ce que tu aurais réellement pu changer les événements, tels qu'ils se sont déroulés ? Je ne te demande pas de trouver la réponse maintenant. Tu ne dois pas y répondre tout de suite. Tu dois y réfléchir, et voir, tout à fait objectivement, si effectivement tu aurais pu, ou non, faire quelque chose. »

Severus acquiesça. Malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il restait pragmatique. Il pouvait comprendre que, d'une certaine manière, il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne comprenait qu'avec le temps. Parce que ça ne se comprenait pas avec des mots, ou de manière rationnelle. C'était impossible à formuler, c'était dans les tripes et dans les émotions. Dans le corps. Pas dans la tête.

« Professeur... Harry, je... Quand... Quand mon père me... Me frappait... Ma mère... Elle le provoquait. Elle faisait tout pour que je n'aie rien. Ou le moins de mal possible, en tout cas.

– Et ça marchait ?

– Oui. Mais... »

Inspirer. Expirer. Lentement. Profondément.

Ne pas craquer. Pas encore. Tout raconter.

Après, il pourrait craquer. Juste un peu. Un peu plus longtemps.

Tenir. Il devait tenir. Respirer.

Doucement.

Profondément.

« Cet été... Je travaillais sur un devoir de Soin aux créatures magiques. Sur les vampires et leur contrôle sur certains animaux, comme les loups ou les chauve-souris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me souviens de ça...

– Les détails sont importants, Severus. Ils t'ancrent dans la réalité. C'est normal.

– D'accord... Je bossais sur un sujet magique, donc... Et... Mon père... Il m'a vu. Et... Il est devenu furieux. Ma mère s'est interposée. J'étais déjà un peu blessé, mais je ne sentais rien. Vous pensez que je suis insensible ?

– Non. Tu avais peur. Même si tu étais comme anesthésié. Ce que tu ressentais était plus fort que la douleur physique. C'est l'adrénaline. C'est tout à fait normal. Ça arrive aussi aux moldus, tu sais. »

Severus hocha la tête, quelque peu soulagé. Il n'était pas anormal. Et il avait pu dire la vérité. Entièrement. À présent, il pouvait craquer. Il avait tout dit. Plus rien ne le retenait.

Il craqua.

* * *

James Potter avait beau détester Severus Snape, il ne lui aurait cependant jamais souhaité de vivre quelque chose d'aussi dur, d'aussi éprouvant.

Lorsqu'il vit l'effondrement de son ennemi de toujours, il se demanda s'il avait eu raison d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de raison valable. Il se sentait nauséeux. Snape avait manifestement déjà beaucoup à supporter, et lui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le harceler, de le persécuter.

Parce que c'était ça.

De la persécution.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait ça ? Ses cheveux gras ? Sa peau trop blême ? Sa maigreur ? Ses robes noires ? Son appartenance à la Maison Serpentard ? Son amitié avec Lily-jolie ? Leur proximité ?

... Non.

Il avait juste été jaloux. Il avait entraîné ses amis avec lui, mais il était le seul responsable. Il était responsable. Il avait contribué à détruire cet autre garçon pour une seule chose qu'il ne possédait pas lui-même.

Lui, il avait ses parents. Il avait l'amour. Il avait beaucoup d'amis. Certains très proches, d'autres moins, mais il pouvait compter sur eux. Il le savait. C'était une certitude rassurante, tout comme l'environnement chaleureux dans lequel il avait grandi.

Snape, lui, qu'avait-il ?

Un père alcoolique et violent.

Une mère récemment décédée en tentant de le protéger.

Une apparence ingrate.

Des connaissances en lieu et place d'amis.

L'intelligence.

Le talent en potions qui attire la jalousie.

L'amitié profonde de Lily Evans.

En fait, à part son talent en potions et l'amitié de Lily, Severus n'avait quasiment rien, réalisa James, horrifié.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Sirius Black avait de nombreux défauts, bien qu'il tentait de convaincre son monde de l'inverse. Il était impulsif, fonceur, souvent colérique, irréfléchi, égoïste et possessif. Il était également peu attentionné à tout ce qui ne le concernait pas directement. Quant à ce qui ne le touchait pas du tout, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler.

Il n'avait pas vu la forte ressemblance entre sa situation et celle de Servilo, pardon, Snape. Ou plutôt, il avait refusé de la voir. Il avait préféré suivre James et sa jalousie plutôt que de tenter de le raisonner.

C'était plus simple. Plus facile.

Mais là, là... Il se sentait aussi nauséeux que James. Peut-être même plus. Parce que lui au moins, il avait des amis sur qui compter. Il pouvait s'appuyer sur eux. Les parents de James avaient même offert de l'accueillir chez eux si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Snape, lui, où pouvait-il se réfugier ? Qui le protégerait de sa famille ?

Et surtout, il connaissait la même situation. Pas exactement pareille, mais presque. Une famille difficile. La peur, ou l'angoisse de rentrer dans ce que l'on était forcé d'appeler "maison". Alors que la seule vraie maison qu'ils avaient, c'était Poudlard. Ça avait toujours été Poudlard.

Et même Poudlard, lui et ses amis s'étaient escrimés à la rendre la plus invivable possible pour cet autre garçon.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Il n'y avait eu ni expansion de sentiment dégoulinant de mièvrerie à vomir, ni promesse démesurée. Il n'y avait eu aucune parole, en fait.

Severus s'était effondré, assis au sol à côté de sa chaise. Les jambes repliées contre son torse. Les bras entourant les jambes. La tête enfouie sur les genoux. Les larmes coulant en silence. Pas un cri, pas un mot, pas un gémissement.

Harry l'avait rejoint dans le même silence respectueux. S'était accroupi à la hauteur de l'adolescent. Avait posé sa main sur une épaule tremblante, avant d'attirer le jeune homme contre lui, tout doucement, sans le brusquer, et toujours en silence.

Et il était simplement resté ainsi, sobrement. Les paroles auraient été superflues.

Severus s'était alors entièrement laissé aller. Les sanglots l'avaient secoué, un cri de gorge était peu à peu monté, et il avait manqué s'étouffer, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux robes du professeur. La main caressant son dos en faisant des cercles réguliers et le souffle mesuré et régulier de l'adulte lui avaient permis de respirer normalement, malgré... Tout ça.

Lorsque Severus s'était doucement dégagé de l'étreinte, Harry avait remis sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, des secondes, des minutes, des heures ? Cela importait peu.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné hocha simplement la tête, enjoignant silencieusement Severus à poursuivre.

« Merci. »

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'enseignant.

« Je t'en prie. »

* * *

 _[1] Désolée pour cette coupure de points, mais ce foutu site de m**** corrige automatiquement en coupant, et ça devient : "Tout ce qu'i faire...", ce qui enlève tout le sens à la phrase ! Non mais ! Abruti ! Hem... Désolée, mais j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, le site recommence, je n'ai trouvé que cette solution, et c'est passablement agaçant..._

 _(NDA : Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai hésité à m'arrêter là, parce que mon idée de base de cette histoire, c'était cette conversation entre Harry et Severus... Mais après avoir écrit cette conversation, j'avais un sentiment d'inachevé, qu'il manquait quelque chose, alors j'ai continué. J'ai aussi hésité à ne pas mettre Harry comme interlocuteur, mais une représentation fantomatique de l'école de Poudlard, au travers d'une vieille dame rassurante. J'ai eu cette idée grâce à une autre fiction, et c'est aussi ce qui m'a convaincue de ne pas le faire, je voulais une idée à moi, quelque chose de novateur. Enfin, novateur, façon de parler. Peut-être. J'espère que ça l'est.)_

 _(Sinon, des passages seront en italique plus tard, deux pour être plus précise. Pour l'un, c'est parce que c'est un extrait d'un article de journal. Pour l'autre, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une conversation en Fourchelangue. Et le nom de la Gazette est en italique aussi, parce que c'est un titre, justement. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout.)_

* * *

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées deux semaines plus tard. Severus n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait demandé à ce que Harry devienne son tuteur. Avec l'aide de l'enseignant, il avait ramené des preuves des abus et de la négligence dont il avait été victime toutes ces années. Notamment la mort de sa mère, qui était la plus forte preuve.

Malheureusement.

Mais au moins, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus le forcer à demeurer avec sa "famille" à Spinner's End, désormais.

Lorsque le dossier avait été amené au Magenmagot, Harry avait même poussé le vice en portant plainte contre le directeur de Poudlard. Pas en son nom propre, mais au nom de Severus.

Après tout, le vieil homme avait toujours été au courant de la vie menée par tous ses étudiants, et il n'avait rien fait. Il avait destitué le grand mage noir Grindelwald, et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour aider un étudiant victime de "simples" violences familiales. C'était son devoir de directeur, et il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait jamais agi.

Les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, bien que le nom de Severus et celui de Harry furent gardés sous silence, remplacés par des pseudonymes. Ça avait été précisé dans l'article d'une certaine Rita Skeeter, jeune journaliste qui commençait tout juste sa carrière à la _Gazette_.

Et pour un début de carrière, elle avait fait sensation, et bien que sa plume n'était pas aussi acérée qu'à l'époque de Harry, elle faisait tout de même mouche. Le vieux fou, comme il avait été surnommé à plusieurs reprises dans l'article, avait été littéralement incendié par la jeune femme.

Elle avait même posé certaines questions plutôt dérangeantes :

« _Le cas de ce jeune homme est-il réellement isolé ? Ne peut-on pas craindre que, certainement, d'autres enfants aient pu être victimes d'abus, sans jamais que personne ne s'y soit penché ? En quoi le directeur de Poudlard est-il légitime à son poste ? N'est-ce pas la preuve, par ce manque flagrant d'action, qu'il a abandonné ses élèves ? Où est-il, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Où est-il, ce si grand homme, et toutes ses belles promesses de sûreté ? Est-ce cela, cette belle idéologie du Plus Grand Bien ?_ »

Dumbledore avait été destitué de son titre de directeur de Poudlard et éjecté de son siège au Magenmagot. Il n'avait pas été envoyé à Azkaban, du fait de ses actions passées. Cependant, on lui avait demandé —gentiment mais fermement— de se retirer des affaires du monde. On l'avait traité comme un vieil homme gâteux et sénile, en somme.

* * *

Mine de rien, Severus était l'héritier des Prince et avait hérité de leurs talents en potions. Il était donc inconcevable qu'il ne soit pas protégé.

Harry avait répugné à user de cet argument, mais il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire. Au moins, il était sûr que le cas de Severus serait pris au sérieux.

Severus avait d'ailleurs été contacté par sa famille maternelle, lorsque cette dernière avait pris connaissance des événements. Pas par la presse, puisque leurs identités étaient tenues secrètes, mais par la Commission s'occupant de tout ce qui concernait l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, notamment des abus. C'était le Juge aux Affaires Familiales qui les avait contactés.

Comme Severus était le dernier de la lignée des Prince à pouvoir assurer une descendance, il avait été nommé héritier, et il prendrait le titre de Lord à sa majorité. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté de prendre le nom de Prince, renonçant à celui de Snape, et avait —pour son titre de Lord et son héritage— rencontré Lady Prince, sa grand-mère maternelle et chef de famille depuis le décès de son époux, en présence de Harry.

Il n'avait pas voulu y aller seul.

Contre toute attente, ça s'était très bien passé, dès lors que la Lady fut assurée que le jeune enseignant n'avait aucune envie de s'emparer de la fortune des Prince, ou de profiter de la situation. Elle fut même entièrement rassurée quand, à contrecœur, Harry lui avait raconté —en privé et loin des oreilles de Severus— sa propre enfance et les abus dont il avait lui-même été victime.

Il lui avait même raconté son statut de voyageur temporel, après avoir fait faire un serment magique à la Dame, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais rien répéter. Elle avait promis et avait désormais toute confiance en ce jeune homme pour prendre soin de son petit-fils. Elle avait d'ailleurs pleuré au récit de la mort tragique de l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la trame temporelle du jeune adulte, ainsi qu'à la vie tortueuse qu'il avait menée, ou aurait menée si Harry n'était pas venu.

Il lui avait raconté comment, après avoir tout perdu, il avait pris cette lourde décision, au risque de disparaître lorsqu'arriverait sa naissance, car ne connaissant pas les réelles conséquences d'un tel voyage. Du moins, sur une temporalité aussi longue.

Comment il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin dans le passé, restreint par le peu de retourneurs de temps existant encore, bien planqués au Ministère. Comment il avait dû ruser pour en voler un, sans pouvoir choisir l'époque à laquelle il atterrirait. Il avait simplement pu choisir la tranche d'années entre 1970 et 1980. Il avait choisi la date la plus ancienne, bien sûr.

Comment, arrivé à 22 ans dans cette époque si différente de la sienne, il avait dû ruser pour se faire une place en seulement une année, car il savait que l'année suivante était celle de la première rentrée de ses parents et de Severus, et qu'il devait absolument être présent dès cette année-là.

Comment il avait réussi à tromper le monde, même Dumbledore, simplement en ne le regardant pas directement dans les yeux. Basique, mais efficace. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour protéger son esprit, il fallait bien trouver une parade.

Comment, tout en refusant de trop changer, il avait corrigé sa myopie et modifié ses traits, de manière à ressembler davantage à sa mère, ses anciens traits étant par trop reconnaissables. Il avait néanmoins fallu qu'il trouve une solution définitive, des traits familiaux étaient donc tout indiqués. Il avait simplement grossi certains de ses traits pour en effacer d'autres. Et en plus, ressembler à sa mère lui plaisait, ce n'avait donc pas été un si gros sacrifice.

Par contre, sa célèbre cicatrice n'avait pu être effacée, car d'origine magique. Il avait, du coup, laissé pousser sa frange pour la masquer. Il avait bien tenté le fond de teint, mais, à l'idée de devoir faire ça tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il avait rapidement laissé tomber.

La frange, c'était très bien.

* * *

Minerva MacGonnagal fut nommée directrice et, au soulagement de tous, mais sans surprise pour Harry, elle s'en sortait très bien. Et même, les privilèges donnés aux Gryffondors, au détriment des autres Maisons, notamment Serpentard, disparurent totalement. Minerva avait une politique bien plus juste que son prédécesseur, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire.

* * *

Les maraudeurs n'embêtèrent plus jamais Severus, ni aucun autre Serpentard. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous avec Harry —en tant qu'enseignant— pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

La leçon de morale qui s'abattit sur eux ce jour-là fut mémorable.

Ils apprirent, entre autres, l'enfance de Voldemort, son statut de sang-mêlé, son père moldu qui avait tenté de le tuer lorsque sa mère était enceinte. L'orphelinat. Les maltraitantes, les moldus le traitant de monstre. Sa connaissance naturelle du Fourchelangue, et la crainte de tous les autres —tant enfants qu'adultes— vis-à-vis de cette étrange capacité.

Sa répartition à Serpentard, le rejet des autres Maisons pour son appartenance à celle-ci, et le rejet de ses condisciples pour ne pas être un sang-pur. Sa découverte de son ascendance directe avec Salazar Serpentard, et l a nature de moldu de son père, alors qu'il croyait tenir ses pouvoirs de son paternel. Sa déception, en réalisant la faiblesse de sa mère pour n'avoir pas survécu à sa naissance, alors même qu'elle était une sorcière. De sang-pur, en plus.

La Chambre des Secrets. Le monstre qui y était dissimulé —Harry préféra ne pas dévoiler la nature du Basilic, le qualifiant seulement de "monstre" ou de "créature magique mortelle", ni l'emplacement de la Chambre. Les pétrifications. Le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde par le monstre. L'arrestation de Hagrid, parce qu'il fallait un coupable pour la société, et quoi de mieux qu'un hybride demi-géant potentiellement dangereux ?

Le meurtre de son propre père, ainsi que du reste de sa famille moldue. L'impero lancé sur son oncle, se dénonçant lui-même pour le meurtre de cette famille moldue, ce qui avait condamné ledit oncle à la perpétuité à Azkaban.

Dumbledore, qui avait refusé sa demande d'enseigner au poste de professeur de Défense, alors que ça aurait pu sauver son âme. Ce n'était pas certain, bien sûr, mais tout de même.

Dumbledore, qui s'était toujours méfié de lui, alors qu'il n'avait, au départ, rien fait de mal, si ce n'est se défendre contre un monde injuste, cruel et violent.

Dumbledore, qui prônait l'amour et l'entente, qui ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, et qui ne l'avait jamais aidé.

Dumbledore, qui n'avait jamais rien tenté, comme s'il était perdu dès le départ, et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Dumbledore, qui avait été profondément injuste.

« Vous vous rendez compte que ce sont les personnes intolérantes qui créent les monstres ? Personne ne naît en tant que monstre, et Voldemort n'y fait pas exception. Ce sont des idiots comme vous qui l'ont fait devenir ainsi. Que pensez-vous qu'il se serait passé si vous aviez continué ainsi avec Severus ? Vous étiez littéralement en train de le pousser dans les ténèbres ! Sur quoi vous fondiez-vous pour l'accuser ainsi ? La Maison Serpentard ? Les qualités qu'elle prône sont la ruse et l'ambition, je ne vois pas le rapport avec la magie noire ! Et sachez qu'il y a des Gryffondors qui sont devenus mangemorts, la Maison à laquelle vous appartenez ne veut donc rien dire ! »

Déconfits, les garçons s'étaient, quelques jours plus tard, excusés publiquement, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, à Severus d'abord, puis aux membres de la Maison Serpentard, expliquant qu'on leur avait ouvert les yeux, et que l'appartenance à une Maison ne détermine pas le penchant vers la magie noire ou blanche.

Severus ne s'était jamais disputé avec Lily. Il ne l'avait jamais traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

* * *

Voldemort avait été anéanti l'année suivante, sans que personne ne sache comment.

En fait, Harry avait fait usage de ses connaissances pour rassembler les Horcruxes dans la Chambre des Secrets, les uns après les autres, depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Ça avait quand même pris six années.

Étonnamment, il avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec le Basilic, qui avait reconnu la puissance d'un grand sorcier, bien que ne descendant pas directement de Serpentard.

Harry avait tiqué.

« _Comment ça, pas directement ? Ça veut dire que je descends indirectement de lui ?_

 _– Sache, humain, que Serpentard et Gryffondor sont les descendants de la même lignée. Et toi, tu descends de Gryffondor._

 _– Ah... Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas..._

 _– N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des Trois Frères ? Tu portes leur nom, pourtant._

 _– Si... Attendez, vous voulez dire que..._

 _– Le premier frère, qui possédait la Baguette de la Mort, n'a jamais eu de descendance, et la Baguette se transmet de meurtre en meurtre. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Le deuxième, qui possédait la Pierre de Résurrection, est l'ancêtre de la lignée de Serpentard. Le troisième, qui possédait la Cape d'Invisibilité, est l'ancêtre de Gryffondor, et le tien, puisque tu as hérité de cette cape. Ainsi, le père des Trois Frères est l'ancêtre commun des lignées de Serpentard et de Gryffondor._

 _– Je suis donc... De la même famille que Voldemort ?_

 _– Qui cela ?_

 _– Oh, oui, Tom Marvollo Riddle, désolé._

 _– Ah, je vois. Eh bien oui, tu es de la même famille que cet humain. Très, très éloignée. Mais oui. Tu peux donc me faire obéir, puisque tu es du sang de Serpentard, même éloigné._ »

Harry était stupéfait. Et encore, le mot était faible. Abasourdi serait plus proche de la vérité.

Enfin, d'une certaine manière, ça l'arrangeait, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Proposer une trêve ou la paix à Voldemort, c'était mission impossible, il le savait bien. Il connaissait le personnage, il était arrivé trop tard pour espérer un changement de sa part, même s'il lui avait tout raconté.

Et il n'était pas assez fou pour ça. Ni suicidaire.

Il avait donc détruit les Horcruxes, tous en même temps, bien qu'il ait dû ruser pour en trouver certains, et qu'il avait dû se faire aider du Basilic pour faire venir Nagini, qui avait été forcée d'obéir au Roi des serpents. ( _NDA : Nagini est une femelle, c'est pourquoi je conjugue au féminin._ ) Les détruire autrement que tous ensemble aurait conduit à l'échec de la mission, car Voldemort se serait rendu compte de la perte progressive de son âme. Il fallait donc tout réunir au préalable. D'où le temps que cela avait pris.

Après cela, il avait assassiné Voldemort à la moldue. Il était l'exemple même de la possibilité de réchapper à un Avada, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, d'autant que leurs baguettes étant jumelles, elles ne pouvaient se détruire mutuellement. Du coup, il lui avait tranché la gorge dans son sommeil avec un simple couteau de cuisine. Bien aiguisé au préalable, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas été repéré, grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité, cela avait donc été plutôt facile.

La paix, bien que fragile, avait donc été rétablie.

Le nom du Sauveur demeura anonyme. Harry avait envoyé une lettre ouverte au ministère pour leur expliquer la situation, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails. Il valait mieux garder l'existence des Horcruxes secrète, histoire que ça ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à certains. Sait-on jamais.

La marque des ténèbres fut dévoilée, et les mangemorts arrêtés. Parmi eux, Peter Pettigrew, à la stupeur générale, sauf de Harry. Certains purent prendre la fuite, mais ils avaient été fichés, ils seraient donc appréhendés tôt ou tard. Severus n'avait pas prêté allégeance, il ne fut, par conséquent, pas du tout inquiété.

* * *

Malgré des sentiments très forts, Lily n'était pas amoureuse de Severus. Elle le voyait comme son meilleur ami, presqu'un frère, mais certainement pas comme un amoureux potentiel. Elle avait épousé James, et Severus avait été son témoin. Remus fut celui de James, alors que dans la temporalité de Harry, cela avait été Sirius.

Harry James Potter ne vint jamais au monde. Le 31 juillet 1980 naquit un joli petit bébé du doux nom de Rose Lily Potter. Sirius fut nommé parrain de la petite. Au moins, quelques éléments n'avaient pas changé.

Harry Ronald Granger Peverell ne disparut pas de la surface du monde.

Harry avait créé un nouvel avenir, étincelant.

Bien sûr, des ténèbres subsisteraient toujours. La lumière ne peut exister sans les ténèbres, le bien ne peut exister sans le mal, et ainsi de suite.

Cependant, bien que toujours imparfait, ce monde serait indéniablement meilleur que celui du passé de Harry. Ou de son futur qui n'aurait finalement pas lieu. C'était compliqué, et Harry avait bien du mal à saisir toutes les subtilités.

Mais il ne regrettait pas. Severus était devenu comme un petit frère pour lui. Un petit frère à protéger, et dont il fallait prendre soin.

Il ne manquait jamais de lui répéter, jour après jour, qu'il en valait la peine, et qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Il savait que le nouvellement Prince avait besoin d'entendre ce discours. Lui-même aurait voulu qu'on le lui dise.

À présent, ils pourraient trouver le bonheur.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bon... À présent, je réponds aux reviews, dans l'ordre où je les ai reçues._

 _Sheila Montagne : Non pas une, mais trois reviews ?! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Ton paradis personnel ? Eh bien... Que d'éloges... Non, sérieusement, ça me fait très plaisir, j'en rougis même, pour tout dire ! La deuxième te plaît moins ? T'es pas la première, bizarrement... Je voulais faire quelque chose de léger, peut-être que j'y arriverais mieux une prochaine fois... La troisième... Autant de compliments ? Merlin, je vais fondre, moi ! Des enfants ? Navrée, mais je ne ferai pas de suite à cet OS, même si, c'est vrai, des bébés sirènes mélange de Severus et Hermione seraient à croquer... Mais non. Je laisse, cette fois, l'imagination des lecteurs agir ! Sinon, merci pour tous ces messages, ça fait chaud au cœur !_

 _Charles Henri : ... Sérieusement ? Drôle de pseudo... Oui, je peux parler, je sais. Devil, c'est pas mieux ! Bref. En fait, ça me fait marrer. BREF. Les deux autres sont dans un esprit plus léger que le premier, je suppose que lire tous les OS les uns à la suite des autres, avec autant d'états d'esprit différents n'est pas forcément très digeste... Navrée ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'apprécie ta critique, elle m'a permis de corriger plein de choses sur celui que je poste là. Oui, je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur (merci de me l'avoir dit) d'oublier des éléments, ou d'en éluder d'autres. Enfin, ici, **j'ai éludé volontairement les réactions de Remus et Peter** , ce n'est pas une erreur. **Remus, parce que c'est évident, tout le monde se doute de ce à quoi il pense. Et Peter, parce que honnêtement, je ne connais pas assez bien ce personnage, je ne voulais pas faire de connerie (désolée du langage)**. Sinon, pour le passage de Ginny dans le premier OS, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est parce que Luna ne connaît pas elle-même les raisons qui ont poussé Ginny à agir ainsi. C'est une explication comme une autre, et moi, elle me convient. Malgré tout, je prends bonne note de ta remarque, elle est très utile. Merci beaucoup !_

 _Voilà._

 _Prenez soin de vous, aimez-vous, je pense que c'est encore ce qu'on sait faire de mieux._

 _Et fuck les terroristes. J'ai peur, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre. On est dans un pays libre, on peut s'exprimer, alors je vais continuer à le faire !_

 _... Bon, sinon, s'il-vous-plaît, pas de débat politique ici, je ne suis pas engagée d'aucune sorte, et même si c'était le cas, on va éviter toute polémique ! Nous sommes ici pour passer un bon moment, d'accord ?_

 _..._

 _... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
